


Finding the Girl

by Lady_of_Haven



Series: Life with the Solo Triplets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blood, Brothers should share, Cameras, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Solo Triplets, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, F/M, Farms are messy, Feral Rey, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Matt fights his primal nature, Matt stops fighting his primal nature, Mentions of having children one day, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Parents?, Plot is an excuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rey is not shocked, Rey is so green, Rey reads naughty Romance novels, Sensory Deprivation, Skywalker mansion, Subspace, Switch Ben Solo, Switch Rey, Taking Pictures During Sex, There are animals in this fic, These brothers do not need parents, They have each other, They just need a wife, Tried to insert a plot, Triple Penetration, Triplets, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Wife Kink, background stormpilot, clit spanking, cum tasting, hymen is going bye bye, most intimate wedding ever, no knifeplay, no need for a piece of paper, not for long, rey is a farmer, rey will not choose between them, romantic first time, safe words, there will be blood - Freeform, working up to it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: He was so ready to be out of the city… too loud, too many people, too much drama, and way too much risk of being caught. Not that it was illegal, just not acceptable to this society that values the way things look over whether or not you were happy. The final paperwork had come through, the precondition of their 35th birthday having been met, and their grandparents’ house was now theirs. It would be the first time they had lived under the same roof since college, not that they didn’t have the occasional long weekend to remind them of their shared dream. Now, they just need to find the girl.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Life with the Solo Triplets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982593
Comments: 74
Kudos: 168
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I know
> 
> I am way past my update for If You Knew...
> 
> Took my granddaughter on a trip for her birthday and Anakin became difficult, so I’m rewriting the 5 chapters I already had completed.
> 
> Needed a distraction though, so I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Based on the prompt: What if Rey had her life together in everything but finding the right guy... or two

He was so ready to be out of the city… too loud, too many people, too much drama, and way too much risk of being caught. Not that it was illegal, just not acceptable to this society that values the way things look over whether or not you were happy. The final paperwork had come through, the precondition of their 35th birthday having been met, and their grandparents’ house was now theirs. It would be the first time they had lived under the same roof since college, not that they didn’t have the occasional long weekend to remind them of their shared dream. Now, they just need to find the girl.

___________

Rey unloads the last two boxes from the refrigerated truck. “I’ve added a new recipe this week, Maz. I hope you like it.” Timri, Maz’s oldest foster, takes them and puts them in the back of Maz’s van, ushering the two kids with him into their seats.

“My sweet girl, I am so proud of you.” Maz beams, her eyes roaming over Rey’s vegetable stand at the weekly farmer’s market, the vegetables, fruits, and flowers overflowing their baskets in a rainbow of vibrant color. 

“See anything you’d like?” Rey is always hopeful that Maz will let her help, the way Maz had helped her when she was in the foster system. 

“You give me 2 full shares of your CSA, that’s enough. You have to make enough money to live on and replant next year.”

Rey shakes her head, “I am financially stable. The slow way is the best way. I have my savings too, just like you taught me.”

Maz reaches up to pat her cheek. “Good girl. See you next week.” With a wave, she climbs behind the steering wheel and leads her latest brood home.

Finn wraps an arm around her shoulders, chuckling, “Mom still calling you girl?”

“Are you really going to start?” Rey teases back, “Does she know about your boyfriend yet?”

Finn stiffens then walks back to the stand, a forced smile as he helps the next customer. Rey keeps an eye on him as he completes the transaction, then refills the display of pears they had picked the day before. 

“It’s not going to matter to her, Finn. She just wants us to be self sufficient and happy.”

Finn deflates, sitting on a stool. “I know.” 

She wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. “I love you… and I like him. He makes my peanut happy. Tell her.”

Finn stands, shrugging her off. “I will when I’m ready. I’m going to the food truck, want anything?”

“Sure.” She watches him walk away, troubled. He was creating drama where none existed, Maz wouldn’t judge. She never did.

“Lover’s quarrel?” The deep baritone has her turning, looking up into the dark eyes of a wet dream come to life, dark sweater stretches across his broad chest, his features angular and his mouth… sinful.

She shakes her head more to clear it than answer but it works, bringing a small smile to those lips. “More like sibling rivalry,” she smirks.

His eyebrows raise, a small laugh escaping his lips. “Forgive me, I failed to notice the family resemblance.” He starts choosing from amongst her produce, checking her board for what was available and the pricing. “What’s a CSA?”

“It stands for Community Supported Agriculture. Buyers purchase a share of the crop at the beginning of the year, then get a weekly box of what the farm is producing in season. More and more people are interested in knowing where their food comes from and want it from sustainable sources. We have open farm days and events, where they can come look for themselves at the operation, ask questions and participate if they so choose.”

“That’s quite a sales pitch. I’ll also take a bushel of pears.” He points to the basket he wants and Rey starts to add up his order. “I’m Ben, how do I sign up?”

“I’m afraid I’m sold out for this year, and the season is almost over anyway. Pick up point is always here at the Saturday Market if you want to be put on the list for next year. Do you live close?” She looks up from her calculator, “That’s going to be $143 even. You eat a lot.”

“Hey Ben!” Rey has to blink, doing a double take at the man that smacks Ben on the shoulder before turning his eyes to her. “Well hello, kitten.”

“Talk about a family resemblance,” she mumbles. The newcomer looks exactly like Ben, well… if Ben had a goatee and longer hair. Where Ben looks reserved and put together, his … brother, _It has to be a brother,_ looks like he just rolled out of bed in a faded shirt, jeans riding low on his hips and a wicked look in his eyes as they rake over her as if she was a meal.

“My brother, Kylo.” Ben recaptures her attention with the humor in his voice, his eyes firmly locked on hers.

“Twins?” She grimaces as her voice squeaks.

Kylo shakes his head, “We are not twins, I promise.”

 _Close enough._ Her thighs clenching as she looks back down at her calculator, “$143, would you like to be added to the list for next year?”

Ben pulls cash out of his wallet, “I would, we are moving from the city and I, for one, am very interested in knowing what I am eating.”

_Oh he’s smooth, and his brother… he would be wild._

She looks back and forth between them, _they look exactly alike, except the hair._ She takes his money, biting her lip as she makes change. When she looks up, they are both looking at her, Kylo blatantly while Ben’s gaze is heated yet reserved.

“Don’t you like cantaloupe?” She asks as she hands over his change. They both watch her as she strides to the other side of the tent, picking up the large fruit. “You will find that produce has more flavor when you buy it from the farm it was grown on. It’s ripe now so if you are not going to eat tonight or tomorrow, put it in the refrigerator so it will keep, but I want you to try it.” She looks up at them through her lashes, “Please, for me.”

Kylo reaches out, palming the melon in one hand bringing a gasp to her lips as she eyes his large hands grip. “Will it be juicy,” he asks softly, lowering his head towards her ear. 

She glances up at him with a smirk, “That is generally what the word ripe means.”

“Step away from my sister,” Finn steps boldly into Kylo, edging Rey behind him, even with his hands full of food. “Are they bothering you, peanut?”

Rey laughs. “Only in the best ways, brother mine. They just moved here from the city and are looking to join the CSA next year.” Turning to Ben, “Excuse him, we grew up in the same foster home, he’s protective of us.”

“Us?”

“We also have a sister, we run the farm together, although Finn and Rose both have jobs outside the farm. I am there full-time. Here,” she hands him a business card. “Our website has all the information for who we are and how we operate. Sign-ups for next year start in 3 weeks. Finn will help you take your purchases to your vehicle. If you like your produce, we will be here again next weekend.”

Rey grabs her food and heads behind their display to eat, not interested in the battle of wills, watching both men as they walk away. Kylo sneaks a peek back, smirking when he catches her eyes on his ass. She shakes her head, eating another bite as they load her produce into a large Jeep Wrangler. _That has to be Kylo’s._ Smiling as he climbs behind the wheel and they drive away.

Finn comes back in a huff, “Now Rey…”

“I’ll make you a deal. You stay out of my sex life and I’ll stay out of yours.”

“You don’t have a sex life.” Finn looks almost scared, “Those two have experience Rey, they’d eat you alive.”

_Oh, that is SO not a deterrent._

__________

Kylo’s mouth is watering. “She smells delicious, by the way.”

“You came on a little strong, baby brother.” Ben can’t really blame him, the lady in question is exquisite. “She did seem to be interested.”

“In both of us, she was checking out my ass when we left.” Kylo’s smile turns feral, “Did you see hers?”

Ben closes his eyes remembering the way her jeans hugged her ass and adjusts his pants.

“You did notice,” Kylo laughs. “I hope she finally teaches you to relax.” They pull up to the house, each grabbing a handful of bags then head to the kitchen.

“They had melon already?” Matt asks, bringing it to his nose. “It’s ripe.” He pulls a knife and cuts it in half, juice leaking to the counter. “There is no way either of you picked this.”

“Ben found a kitten.” Kylo smirks, washing a pear at the sink before biting into it’s moist pale flesh. 

Matt looks up into Ben’s eyes and smiles. “Let me guess, tiny thing, brunette with hair down to her waist.”

His brothers stop smiling. “You know Rey?”

“Is that her name? No, we’ve never met.” Matt continues to peel the melon, cutting the slices into chunks. “The back of our property abuts her farm, I’ve seen her on the security feeds. She likes our overlook of the river, goes there in the mornings to write.”

“We have security in place already?” Ben is surprised. Matt loves his tech, almost as much as he loves women but they’d only been here a week.

“Oh, I’ll be doing major upgrades, but Granddad took it seriously. He had everything covered.”

“I want her,” Kylo insists.

Ben shakes his head, “This can’t be a passing thing, little brother. This is where we want to live, and she has lived here for a while. You know the rules, or have you changed your mind?”

Kylo looks to Matt for help, “Don’t you want her?”

Matt slides the melon off his cutting board into a bowl, saving a piece to pop in his mouth. “This tastes fantastic. Try one.” He passes the bowl to Ben, then turns to Kylo. “Remember where you are, this is where Granddad cherished Nana. If you want a quick fuck, take a weekend and goto one of your clubs. We are supposed to be here looking for a wife. Together.”

“Did you change your mind, Kylo?” Ben asks again.

He finishes his pear, slowly, tossing the core into the garbage. “Nope. I am just suggesting Rey might be the one.”

“Not if you scare her away, not everyone likes your games.” Matt fills the sink to wash the rest of the produce.

Kylo laughs, “Oh, she wasn’t scared. Not even a little, she was…” He looks at Ben. “What was that word she used? Oh yes, ripe.”

Matt raises a brow, “She’s a flirt?”

“She’s playful.” Kylo rounds the island to the sink. “She goes to the overlook in the mornings? Introduce yourself. Matt, she was creaming at the thought of us being twins… which I adamantly denied. She was still checking us both out. Ask Ben, he reads people well.”

Matt turns to Ben, “Well?”

“Chemistry is definitely there and Kylo is right. She’s interested in both of us and playful about it too. I would be interested to find out if she also responds to you.”

Matt returns to washing the produce, pulling out the peppers, lining them up on his cutting board to trim then chop. “We’ve not even been here a week.”

“Granddad said he recognized Nana immediately.” Kylo sounds smug as he watches Ben. 

Matt turns his focus to his older brother to find his eyes glazed over, deep in thought. “Ben.” He waits watching for a clue, but Ben’s mask is firmly in place. “BEN!” 

Ben blinks. “There’s something there, but if she doesn’t respond to you, she’s not the one.”

Matt finishes the peppers, sliding them into a storage bag, then wipes down his board and knife. “I'll introduce myself in the morning.”

___________

  
  


Rey climbs the hill slowly, pulling her sweater in tight against the morning chill. _I really should have gotten dressed._ The summer heat had been brutal and her light cotton nightgowns were comfortably light, falling to mid thigh. She had remembered to pull on her socks, a gift from Rose, the grey and white stripes stacking above her knees and topped with the face of a bunny. They had laughed when Rey first donned them, declaring them comfortable. They now protected her legs from the morning dew, just as her rubber boots protected her feet. _I must look like a total mess._ Her mind drifting to the brothers from the market, she had slept, finally after a session with her hitachi wand. _How am I ever supposed to look at either of them again when I’ve cried out their names while pinching my clit?_

Reaching the top, she looks out over the river, still covered in the light haze of morning. It’s easy to dream in the mist. She sits on the stone bench, drawing her knees up to her chest to wrap her sweater around her legs, her fingers playing with the ends of her hair. Finn was correct, but then, he usually was. They had experience. They had to be at least 8-10 years older than her, and their eyes held the promise of things she had only ever imagined. Rose had giggled with her at dinner at the notion of having the brothers at the same time. The two girls are avid readers with a wide range of romance novel genres crowding their bookshelves. _“We are not twins, I promise.”_ Kylo had said, but he was hiding… something. 

Perhaps it was just harmless flirting, she knew all about that… flirting was all she had ever done. But quite honestly, harmless is not a word she would ever apply to either of them. Defense was something girls learned early in foster care, and by the time she had been placed with Maz at 11 she had already broken a boy’s nose. Maz had afforded her a level of safety that she had not trusted at first, but Rose and Finn had helped. They always had each other’s back. Rey had dated, but the guys had either been jerks or timid, nothing like the brothers. She really didn’t know what to do. _They see me and I see… What do I see?_

A rustling in the bushes pulls her from her thoughts as the large black dog from the past week makes a reappearance. “Hello, did you come back to see me?” She pets him firmly, paying attention to his ears and he licks at her chin causing her to laugh.

“Well that’s a beautiful sound.” His voice is rough, as if barely used and she jumps up, placing the bench between them. He takes a step forward slowly, out of the shadows and her breath catches. _Triplets, they’re triplets._ His face is the same, rough with stubble but this brother’s hair has been bleached blonde, his long bangs falling into his face. He holds up his hands, “I’m not going to hurt you, my name is Matt.”

She tilts her head, wondering. “Where are you in the birth order?”

A wide grin slowly stretches across his face and she’s smiling back before she can help herself. “Smart too. Ben is 8 minutes older than me, Kylo came 13 minutes after.”

She can’t help it, she shakes her head, “Your poor mother.” She sits on the bench, facing the river and watches the sky change as the sun gets closer to rising. The dog put his head in her lap, begging for attention and she pets him absently.

Matt walks to the edge, looking down before looking out. “It’s a beautiful view.” He turns to look at her profile. 

“Kylo’s the baby.” She smirks remembering his antics. 

“No, you would be the youngest and therefore the baby.” Matt sits, turning to face her, “Would you like to be our baby, Rey?”

Matt watches as her pupils dilate and breathing changes, her fingers twisting the hem of her sweater. She looks vulnerable in her white nightgown, over the knee socks and bulky sweater. “The dog’s name is Ren, in case you are wondering.”

“From Galaxy Wars?”

He shakes his head with a laugh, “No, more like Confucius. Google it later.” They sit in silence watching as the faint yellows start to turn orange. “Thank you for the melon, Ben said it was a gift.”

“I was trying to flirt.”

“My brothers appreciated the effort and I enjoyed the reward, the best melon I’ve had in ages. So again, thank you.”

She hangs her head, letting her hair cover her face. “You’re welcome.”

He reaches out, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Are you hiding, baby girl?”

“Is that what you do with your hair in your face?” She looks up at him curious.

“Sometimes,” he shrugs. 

“Kylo called me kitten.” She watches as his eyes travel over her body before returning to her face.

“Kylo wants to make you purr.” His eyes are just as intense as his brothers. “I’d like to watch and Ben…” His voice trails off, leaving her wondering about that brother with his styled hair and put together demeanor.

“Someone should mess Ben up, he looks like he needs to relax.”

Matt’s fingers grab her chin, forcing face up to meet his eyes, “Please say you are volunteering.”

She leans into the thumb on her jaw, her eyes not leaving his. “I wouldn’t know how.”

“You had him totally flustered yesterday, he barely spoke all evening. I prefer things quiet, Kylo as you can probably imagine likes things loud… but then again, he’s an artist. Vibrant is the adjective most applied to his body of work. Ben has always been stuck between us.”

“He has a grown up job, doesn’t he?”

Matt laughs. “Like the rest of us don't? He’s an attorney.”

“Definitely a grown up job,” she rolls her eyes.

Matt releases her chin to caress her cheek, “Have dinner with us.”

Rey takes a deep breath, then releases it. “Just to be clear, it would be all 3 of you?”

He leans in, putting his eyes right in front of hers. “Does that frighten you, Rey?”

She takes another deep breath, time to be honest. “Matt, I’ve never…”

His hands grip her waist, pulling her astride his lap, his forehead pressed against hers, “Never?”

She shakes her head, her hands gripping his shoulders. “Are you going to hurt me, Matt?”

It’s his turn to shake his head. “Kylo will probably spank your cute butt for being a brat, but I have a feeling you’ll like that.”

“You think my butt is cute?”

Matt laughs again, “That’s what you got from that? Rey, please, there’s something here. Do you feel it? Join us for dinner.”

She leans in and kisses his cheek then pushes against his chest, slipping out of his lap when he releases his arms. “Okay, I’ll see you tonight.” She starts down the hill towards her farm skipping as the sun peeks over the horizon.

“Rey!” Matt calls, “I need your number.”

She twirls at the bottom of the hill, a smile on her face. “I gave it to Ben.”


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Do I want her? Yes, but it is so much more complicated than that. We decided we wanted a wife. What I imagined from that wife that did not have a face is nothing compared to what is going through my head now. We do not know much about Rey and yet… I think I need her.”  
> “And you’ve never needed anyone.”   
> He turns. Shower first. “Why would I have needed anyone else when we always had each other?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually uploading this from my phone in the middle of pear harvest, so if the formatting is askew, I’ll fix it next week.

Rey runs right past her little cottage, through the barn and up the steps to Rose’s saltbox inspired cabin, peaking in the window to see if she is already up. Tapping furiously when she sees Rose already sipping coffee. Her sister opens the door, surprised, “You are not normally a morning person.”

Rey bounds into the kitchen, excited, grabs a cup from the shelf and pours a cup for herself. “You will not believe it when I tell you.”

Rose sits at the counter, trying not to laugh, “Is this about those brothers?”

Rey looks at her sister over her cup trying to figure out how to tell her, words are not coming…  _ Oh my, what have I done?  _

Rose starts to look concerned, setting her cup down and reaching across to grab Rey’s hand. “Just say it.”

“Triplets.”

Rose’s jaw drops, “3? What’s the third one like.”

“He’s quiet, but definitely not passive. Rose, I don’t think they are looking for a little bit of fun.” Rey starts to freak out.

Her sister comes around to hug her, “What makes you say that?”

Rey leans her head down on the counter, replaying the conversation from the overlook. “I made a comment about Kylo being the baby, but we figured he was younger than Ben yesterday. Matt, he’s the middle, he said that I would be the youngest and that made me the baby. Then he got all serious and asked if I would like to be ‘our baby’. Like he or they are looking for something long term.”

“Well it sounds like you have some talking to do,” Rose steps back, looking Rey over. “He saw you like that?”

Rey laughs, “I go up to the bench to write, he was there.”

“What’s he doing on the Skywalker property?”

“I think he was chasing his dog. That big black piece of fluff that has been hanging around is theirs, the dog's name is Ren.”

“Like Confucius?”

Rey shakes her head, “Of course you’d know that.”

They drink their coffee, each pondering the situation. Rose finally suggests, “I think you should ask them out to dinner.”

“I’ve been invited to their place tonight, although I have no idea what I should wear.”

“You’re going? To their house? Alone?” Rose is looking amused again. “What is Finn going to think?”

Rey rolls her eyes as the phone rings, Rose laughs and puts it on speaker, “Good morning, Mom.”

“How are my girls this morning? Did I see Rey skipping down the hill this morning?”

Rose giggles, “Rey has a date tonight.”

Maz’s voice perks up, cheerful, “Please tell me his last name is Solo.”

Rey furrows her brow, “I don’t know their last name.”

“THEIR? Oh, it’s definitely Solo. Let me guess Ben, Matt, and Kylo? They work fast.”

Rose and Rey look at each other in shock, then burst out laughing. “Okay, Spill. We need info.”

“Padme’s grandsons have just moved into the Skywalker house, it’s part of their inheritance. She wanted them to come to where she was happy.”

Rey stares at the phone, mentally willing Maz to say more, “You know them?”

“I knew them when they were young, they used to spend summers here in the valley. They might look alike, but they have very different personalities… they get along well too. Then again they had to, they pretty much raised themselves. They are good men. I take it the sharing rumors are true?”

Rey flushes red, “I don’t know yet, they are all forward and seem interested in a physical relationship, but we haven’t sat down to talk yet.”

“Well, make sure you do that first thing on your date tonight. You know I love you, my sweet girl.”

Rey puts her head on Rose’s shoulder, “I do know, I am loved.”

“Why don’t you wear that pink dress we bought for the theater last year, along with your lace wrap. That’ll set those men back on their heels.” Maz laughs as if she’s told a joke, then thanks them again for the vegetables. She says goodbye quickly when they hear a crash in the background.

Rey leaves, letting Rose get ready for work, and walks to her little cottage, deep in thought. Ben, the lawyer, is appropriate and smooth, while Matt seems the quiet/cerebral type, and Kylo’s wild and adventurous streak would keep everything interesting, to say the least. What was she going to do with them?  _ What are they going to do to me? _

She changes quickly into her work clothes and sets off to do her chores, feeding her animals, replacing bedding, checking the fences. She’s happy that it’s repetitive, mindless work because her thoughts are up the hill with those 3 brothers. In the chest pocket of her overalls, her phone vibrates from an unknown number. 

_ Good morning, My Lady. This is Ben. Matt tells me that you have agreed to join us for dinner. I would like to pick you up if you are agreeable. How about 6 pm? _

She blinks. Then reads it again. Formal. Definitely Ben. She starts to save his contact when her phone vibrates again.

_ Thank you for coming to dinner. I’m cooking, do you have any food allergies or aversions that I need to know? -Matt _

He cooks. Of course, he does. She remembers how easily he moved her to his lap, but he didn’t hurt her. Controlled strength…  _ wonder what he’d be like with that control broken. _

She waits, knowing it's coming, smiling when her phone vibrates again.

_ How’s my kitten today? I’m excited to see you tonight. Counting the hours. _

Poetry, from Kylo? Matt did say he’s an artist. She shakes her head. Saving all 3 contacts then starting a group text stream.

_ Good morning Messrs Solo. I am looking forward to tonight as well. I will be ready at 6 pm, I am not allergic to anything food-wise (that I know of) and Kylo forgot to sign his text (but it has to be him, he’s waxing poetic) Have a great day! _

She slips her phone back into her pocket and walks through her market garden, planning out what rows to harvest next. She’s rolling up a water hose when her phone starts pinging with multiple texts.

The first one is from Kaydel:  _ Rose said you need an appointment, I can fit you in at 1. _

Rose is a genius. Rey quickly confirms her appointment, as her phone continues to vibrate from the group stream.

M- Someone told her our last name

K- who’s talking? We have a leak

B- Are you working today?

K- It’s Sunday

B- Farmers do not get days off.

K- Kitten better get a day off

M- Did she give you permission to call her kitten

K- You’ve been calling her baby for over an hour

B- Yes, this is normal for them. I need an address to pick you up.

B- Please.

K- he uses punctuation in texts😂

M- Real men do not use emoji

She slips her phone back into her pocket as she heads into the north pasture, looking for her small flock of Valais Blacknose Sheep, whistling loudly. Lady, a Great Pyrenees lifts her head from where she guards her fluffy friends. The sheep surround her, all looking for the treats in her pockets and Rey laughs as she distributes them. She pulls out her phone to take a couple of pictures for the farm’s website, shaking her head at the 102 notifications.  _ If this is what dinner is going to be like, we aren’t going to get anything done. _

She opens her solo stream with Ben, chuckling at her pun. Solo stream.

R- okay, maybe group text was too large an expectation.

Ben does not reply, but the notifications for the group stream stop abruptly. She heads to her house, looking back as she closes the gate to see Ren laying by her Lady. She snaps a photo and shoots it to Matt without comment. When she gets to her yard, she pauses long enough to pull the heads off the flowers that are past their prime. Eyeing the sunflowers along the edge for harvest, she moves indoors to her office, making notes on her clipboards, airdrops the pictures to her desktop, and then opens her spreadsheets. She totally lost into her paperwork when her phone rings, “Good morning, this is Rey.” There’s not a response at first, “Hello?”

“Is it inappropriate for me to call,” a sullen voice asks.

“Kylo?” She checks her phone to verify, yes, it’s Kylo but he hesitates to reply.

“Kylo, are you okay? Did something happen?”

“You left us on read.”

_ Oh my god.  _ “Are you pouting?” Rey is trying hard not to laugh. “I’m working.”

“Oh. So you’re probably busy right now? Need any help?” His tone quickly returns to normal.

“How are you at spreadsheets?” 

“At what?” 

She laughs, she just can’t stop. “Good thing you are gorgeous, you’ll never have to open one, ever.” 

“Rey?” He sounds more like himself but still subdued. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I just want a chance to get to know you and…”

“Kylo?” She has to stop him. “Can I say something? I am looking forward to coming over later. I want to get to know you too, all 3 of you.”

“The fact there are 3 of us doesn’t freak you out?”  _ He’s definitely the baby. _

“I have some concerns, I don’t know any of you yet, but I’m not totally ignorant either, I do read… a lot.”

Kylo’s voice drops to a sultry whisper, “What have you read?”

She laughs again, “Mostly romance novels… if you’re really interested google Lusty, Texas.” Two columns of her spreadsheet are not quite adding up and she’s distracted, “Sugar, I need to finish this so I can come out to play later. Is that okay?”

Kylo chuckles, “See you soon, Rey.”

“Kylo? I don’t mind being called a kitten.” She hangs up before he can reply with a smile on her face, checks the clock, then gets back to work.

___________

  
  


“Ben Solo.”

Ben closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath then turns to face her. “Hello, Maz. It’s been a long time.” The tiny woman might look up at him but he feels like a bug under a magnifying glass in the sun. Her glasses are even thicker than he remembers. “It’s good to see some things do not change around here.” He decides to turn on the charm.

Maz  _ tsks _ him with a shake of her head. “Your father tried that on me once, didn’t work for him either. Now, what are you and your brothers’ intentions towards my sweet girl?”

“Rey is one of yours, Maz?” Matt puts his olive oil in the shopping cart, then scoops the woman up in a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve been gone way too long.” Maz pats his cheek fondly. “I need to warn Rey to watch the quiet one.” Matt puts on an innocent expression and grips his heart as if crushed. 

Ben shakes his head. “Why is it that I get interrogated and he gets teased?”

“You are the oldest, and therefore responsible for your household. I hear you have set your sights on my Rey. What’s a mother supposed to think?” Maz smiles softly. “Is Kylo interested as well?”

“Eager is the word I’d use for little brother.” Matt laughs. “She’s a beautiful woman, Maz. There’s something there we want to explore, with her permission of course.”

Maz looks at them back and forth, assessing them quietly. “She’s not defenseless.”

Ben chuckles, “Yes, I met her brother at the farmer’s market.”

Maz shakes her head, then shrugs, a look of pity on her face and she turns to walk away, pushing her own cart. “Well, keep in mind, I know where you live and I have your mother’s phone number. Don’t make me use it.”

It’s not until they are heading home when Ben’s phone buzzes that he finally relaxes.

“From Rey?”

“She sent me a pin of where she lives, I am going to take that as permission to pick her up.” 

Matt grips the wheel tightly, his shoulders tense. “Ben,” he starts only to fall silent. 

Ben sighs. “What is it? It must be big because you obviously didn’t want to discuss it in front of Kylo.”

Matt blows out a frustrated exhale. “Something she said this morning. That’s she’s never done this.”

“Well, dating 3 men would be rare, I would think.”

“I don’t think that’s what she was trying to tell me. I don’t think she’s been touched.” Matt glances quickly at Ben, trying to emphasize his point. “Ever.”

Ben’s mind swirls with possibility,  _ what are the odds.  _ Then he starts to strategize, planning for contingencies… mentally listing questions to ask his Lady. He gives his body tasks for the rest of the morning, freeing his mind to work, first in the gym, lifting weights, then swimming laps in the pool. Barely acknowledging Kylo when he comes to get him for lunch, or even tasting the food that Matt has prepared.

“Okay, what is it?” The quiet is driving Kylo insane. Matt looks unsettled and Ben is plotting, neither normally bodes well for him.

Ben leans back in his chair, “Tell him, Matt.”

“Tell me what?” Kylo is out of his chair and pacing the floor.

Matt clears the table, putting dishes in the sink, then turns and leans back against the counter, rubbing the back of his neck. “Our baby girl is a virgin.”

Kylo freezes, his eyes shifting between his brothers in disbelief. He starts to point at Matt, his mouth open, but no words come out as his eyes trail off following thought in his head. He then turns to Ben, reaching with his other hand, only to clench his hands into fists, close his mouth and leave the room. 

Ben listens intently, tracing the sounds of Kylo climbing the stairs, stomping down the hall, slamming the door to his studio followed by the pulsing sound of rock. “That went about how I expected it.”

“Ben,” Matt growls, “this is…”

“A gift, assuming she gives it to us.” Ben brings his plate to the sink, filling it with water. His mind drifting again as he washes, then rinses, placing the dishes in the drying rack. “A gift we will not be accepting tonight.”

Matt exhales behind him. “Good. And Kylo?”

Ben dries his hands on a towel, turning to look him in the eye. “Kylo will be fine. Rey might have something to say about it,” he smirks.

“I agree with Kylo. I want her.”

Ben shakes his head, “That’s not entirely up to us.” He folds the towel, hanging it on the bar then heads for his room to shower.

“Ben, what about you?” Matt calls as he heads upstairs.

He stops, leaning over the rail to catch Matt’s eyes, “I am still processing. Matt, I was only with her for 15-20 minutes tops. I have not been able to think of anything else but what a future with her might look like. Do I want her? Yes, but it is so much more complicated than that. We decided we wanted a wife. What I imagined from that wife that did not have a face is nothing compared to what is going through my head now. We do not know much about Rey and yet… I think I need her.”

“And you’ve never needed anyone.” 

He turns.  _ Shower first.  _ “Why would I have needed anyone else when we always had each other?”

____________

Ben slows as he enters her gate, eyes roaming over the signage and farm stand by the road. Small areas of fenced pastures, mostly empty line the road as it curves back towards a large barn with a small cabin on one side, while down the hill is a small A-frame next to a pond. Checking his GPS, he veers to the left to skirt the fenced barnyard, coming up over a rise to see a small cottage, nestled in a small grove of trees. The front yard is covered in wildflowers, flowering bushes, and vines that spill over the picket fence. It’s absolute chaos, and breathtakingly beautiful. He’s so distracted by his surroundings, that he doesn't see her sitting on the porch swing, until she stands, coming towards him with a smile. His eyes travel up as she descends the steps, noting the small sandals with straps around her delicate ankles, the dusty rose sundress that floats around her thighs, the off white lace wrapping her shoulders, minimal make-up, no jewelry, hair up in a messy bun … “You are so beautiful, Rey.”

She smiles broadly, dipping her chin as if she’s unaccustomed to compliments. “I hope this is okay, Matt made it sound like a date.”

He takes her hand, raising it to his face to kiss the inside of her wrist. “This is definitely a date. Are you ready?”

She lets out a small laugh, looking away briefly before looking up at him. “Yes.”

He leads her out the gate, closing it behind them and takes her hand, only to have her pull back on him slightly, looking at a bench. “Ben, would you sit a moment?” She looks shy, biting her lip but smiles as he sits, looking up at her slightly. “May I?” Her eyes on his hair, and at his nod, her fingers comb against his scalp and he moans, hands coming to her hips to pull her close. “I am not used to feeling this…”

“Attraction?”

Her eyes meet his, surprised. “Yes.” Her fingers finishing with his hair, running down his neck, unbuttoning the button that peeks out over his sweater. “There you go, now you are ready for a date.”

He stands pulling her into his chest, holding her loosely. “Do we frighten you?”

She shakes her head, nuzzling her cheek right in between his pecs. “Do I have reason to be frightened?”

“I know Kylo came on a little strong.” He leads her to his car, stopping to look at her when she gasps.

“Ben, that’s a Tesla Model S.” She walks around the car, her fingers gently touching, tracing the curve of its hood.

He opens her door, offering his hand to help her sit, then reaches in, pulling the seat belt over her lap. “Safety first,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He shuts her door then circles round to the driver's seat. Rey watches closely as he maneuvers the car back towards the road. 

“There are no vibrations.” She runs her hands over the interior, leaning back to enjoy the ride. “Ben, can I say something without upsetting you?”

“Rey, I have no way to answer that. We are very much in the getting to know you phase. So if you have something to say, say it and we will figure it out.”

“It’s about Kylo...”

He cuts her off, “I’ll talk to him..”

“STOP.”

Ben pulls off to the side of the road, puts the car in park, and turns to face her, eyebrows raised.

“I need Kylo to be Kylo. He’s not coming on too strong, if that changes, I WILL talk to him about it. Not you. If I am honest, the brother that makes me nervous is Matt, but I know it’s not on purpose. He was just a little more transparent than I was ready for, which is why I took a step back today to think.”

Ben falls hard.  _ Oh please, choose us.  _ “Rey, I think you setting your boundaries is just about the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” Her smile is radiant but it is the blush that spreads across her face that settles something restless in him to calm. He puts the car back in gear, anxious to get her to his brothers.

“Oh and Ben, I am not spending the night. I need my brother to like you.”

He turns into his driveway, “I’m glad to hear it. I was ready to fight you for that one, we are not looking for a fling, Rey.” He pulls up to the front, turns off the car, and looks at her, relaxed with her head resting against her seat.

She reaches for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. “I don't want a fling either.”

She’s startled as Kylo pulls open her door and leans in, reaching for her seat belt. “Hello, my kitten,” he says kissing her cheek. “Did Ben impress you with his toy?”

She laughs, putting her hands on Kylo’s cheeks, “Well hello, did you have a good day?”

He takes her hands, pulling her up out of the car and into a hug. “It’s so much better now.”

“Where’s Matt?” She looks up towards the house, remembering the last time she visited with Maz just before Padme had passed. It was such a happy house that she hadn’t trusted it when she was 12, but now she looks at their home with hope.

“He’s finishing up dinner.” Ben has rounded the car and is offering her his arm. She takes it with a smile, grasping Kylo’s hand in her other and climbs the steps between them.

The entryway is tall with a curved staircase that opens on 2 sides to the public areas of the ancient house. They escort her to the left, through the gathering room with its large fireplace into the kitchen. Matt is standing behind the island, hands flat on the surface with a gleam in his eye as she enters his view.

Ben smirks when his lady goes completely still, caught in his brother’s gaze. It had been a while since Matt had a lover to match him, but Rey is picking up on all his silent cues and it gives him hope. A wife would have to match all of them, not just one or two.

Matt takes his time, dries his hands, deliberately folding the towel then lays it to the side. “Hello, Rey.”

“It smells good, what are we having?” Rey blushes, taking a step back as he heads towards her, only to back into Kylo’s chest, his arms surrounding her from behind. 

Matt steps into her, pressing her firmly between them. “I hear you read naughty books. We are not doing naughty tonight, Rey. If you are good, we might, just might have a taste… but only after we talk.” His head dips to her ear, “Do you understand?”

Rey runs her hands up his chest, around his neck and clings. When he straightens, her feet leave the floor. “Ok, Matt.” She kisses his cheek. “What are we going to talk about?”

He swings her, sitting her on the counter. “Nice dress, baby girl.”

“I wanted to look nice for our date, Maz bought me this when she took me to the theatre last year for my birthday.” She looks down, fingering the lace of her wrap.

“I thought Maz’s kids all called her mom?” Ben pours the wine into 4 glasses at the small table.

“I remember my mother, I would never insult Maz like that.” She whispers, looking up into Matt’s face. 

He leans forward, putting his forehead to hers. “Okay, that’s where we will start. Go wash.” He sets her on her feet, with a gentle push towards the sink, then hands Kylo a serving dish to take to the table. He pulls the main dish out of the warming oven, smiling when he sees Ben holding the chair for Rey, pushing her into the table.  _ Ben’s Lady. _

“Go ahead and tell us, Rey, or should we tell you how we grew up?” Matt places a small roasted bird on her plate, smiling as her eyes light up.

“This smells… delicious.” Rey bends to inhale, trying to identify the spices.

“Quail.” He passes the dish across the table to Ben, then adds a spoonful of rice casserole to her place. “I hope you like Brussel sprouts, I’ve roasted them in garlic and olive oil.” 

“Are these the ones Ben bought at my stand?” Rey places her napkin in her lap, picking up her fork to spear one of the carmelized globes, moaning as the flavors explode on her tongue.

Once the rest are served, Matt fills his plate, nodding to Kylo.

“Our mother is Senator Leia Organa. She was virtually never home when we were young. We mostly saw her during election season, when we were carted along like stage props for her campaigns. Our father was a pilot and he was away flying his routes several times a week. When they were together… let’s just say they are passionate people and express themselves… aggressively. Luckily, we are triplets. We have always had each other.” Kylo looks at Ben. “You have always taken care of us, protected us, while Matt,” he turns to smirk at the one always in the shadows, “encourages and feeds us. I, on the other hand, am the family screw-up.”

Matts huffs, “He’s the dreamer, the one that forces us to look at the big picture of what could be.”

Ben reaches for her hand, “What we are looking for is a woman to accept each of us, love each of us, grow with us. We want a family.”

Rey puts another bite in her mouth, to give herself a moment to think before responding, lost by the abject loneliness that had emanated from Kylo’s voice. Apparently, those who had a family could be just as isolated as she had felt herself growing up. “Surely you have each dated singularly.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “During college, it was a disaster. The girls never seemed to get along with each other and often felt threatened by our need to be together. It was not a good time for any of us. I barely made it into law school.”

Rey turns to Matt curious, “What did you study in school?”

“Information systems.” He shrugs. 

“Please say you speak HTML… I hate my website.” The exaggerated misery on her face makes them all chuckle. “And you cook… This is so good, Matt.” She’s definitely going back for seconds.

“I was surprised to find quail in the local grocery store,” Ben admits, sipping his wine.

Rey smirks with a little laugh behind her napkin. “They’re from my farm.”

Three sets of eyes settle firmly on her, clearly impressed. Ben reaches for her hand, running his thumb over the back of her fingers. “Why farming?”

Rey pulls her hands down to her lap, twisting her napkin. “Have any of you ever been hungry a day in your life? I mean like not knowing where your next meal is coming from for days, hungry. It’s my earliest memory. My mother was sick, I’m not sure if it was drugs or alcohol, but there was never enough money for food. She would get angry when I cried. I remember yelling too. She’d tell me that she would have been better off if I wasn’t there. Then one night, she told me that if I was good, she’d take me to the park. I was so excited, I played all day. When the sun started to go down, I couldn’t find her. I never saw her again.” She looks up from her lap to see the abject horror in their eyes, Kylo looks close to tears. “I was six when I entered the foster system, bounced around from house to house until I came to Maz when I was 11.”

She resumes eating, enjoying every bite. “This really is delicious, Matt. Thank you for making it.” 

“Would you like some more? I made plenty, we usually have leftovers for lunch.” Matt adds to her plate as she raises it. “I’ll make you a plate to take home for tomorrow.”

“Actually, tomorrow is my day off. If I am allowed to invite myself, I’d rather eat here.”

“Good girl.” Kylo’s soft voice sends a rush down her spine, her breath hitches and she squeezes her legs together, trying to keep her reaction to herself. She fails. They’re all looking at her with heat in their eyes. She takes a deep drink of her wine. “Fostering children really doesn’t pay much, Maz had a garden and a small flock of chickens. It was amazing to me how she could put tiny seeds in the ground and food came up. I actually became a good reader because I wanted to know how it worked. I learned to talk to people at the farmer’s market by asking the workers about everything. Mr. Ackbar had bees. Ms. Sabine had rabbits. By the time I was 14, I had taken over the planting from Maz.” She laughs brightly. “We had so much food that year, we had to give it away. The next winter, a neighbor decided to let me use a field he wasn’t going to plant anymore. The yields had been down for a couple of years, his old farm manager had not rotated crops for years. I read anything and everything I could, even wrote a professor at a local college a letter asking for advice. It was all so contradictory… but then I discovered YouTube. There were videos of just regular people fixing things, sharing what worked and what didn’t. I ended up splitting it into 4 sections and tried different approaches. I did have help, my friends at the Farmers Market would have extras that would magically appear on my test site, as I called it. My sister and brother helped too. By senior year in high school, I had a stand at the market, selling my extras. When Rose and Finn decided to go to college, I went to visit farms as an intern, which was basically a room and meals traded for labor. When I came home 2 years later, I went to talk to the neighbor about using more of his land, but he had died. I had planted perennials before I left, they should have been ready to start harvesting the following year. I was disappointed. But… then I found out that he had left me part of the valley in his will.” She looks down at her empty plate, full but not stuffed. Talking to them had been easier than she thought but now she simply needs to move. She shrugs off her shawl, leaving it on her chair. “May I help with the dishes?” She gathers her plate, cutlery, and glass, taking them to the sink.

“Guests do not do dishes,” Ben’s voice is firm.

“I thought I was going to be family?” It’s easy to play coy with her back to them as she fills the sink with water. 

Strong arms surround her from behind and she leans back, closing her eyes at the feel of lips on her head. “Let the dishes soak and come sit with us.” Her eyes open, catching Kylo’s reflection in the window, taking note of the differences in their size. They all made her feel tiny. At her nod, he swoops her up into his arms and carries her, laughing, into the gathering room, sitting on the leather couch with her in his lap.

She lays her head against his chest, listening to the sounds of the table being cleared in the room behind them, Kylo’s hands rubbing her back. “I didn’t figure you for cuddles.”

Kylo humphs against her, “Kittens need cuddles. I’m very much looking forward to having my very own kitten. Although, there is one aspect where I have no idea what I‘m doing. Not that I really need to, Ben will take care of it.”

She leans away, looking confused. “I don’t understand.”

“Baby brother is fearful of hurting you.” Ben sits on the couch opposite theirs. “We might be overreacting, so I am just going to ask some clarifying questions. Rey, have you dated at all?”

She looks between Ben and Matt, who has settled on the opposite end of Ben’s couch, while Kylo’s face nuzzles her neck. “Yes, I’ve dated. I have actually had a lot of first dates. Only 2 that lasted for more than a couple weeks.”

“What happened to them?” Matt's voice is curiously gentle, but she can see his tension rising.

“The first was inept and the second was too timid.”

Kylo chuckles in her ear, “You’ve only dated boys.”

Ben rises to sit on the ottoman between them, his fingers sliding up her jaw as his thumb caresses her cheek. “You told Matt that you had never…” his voice trails off as a blush blooms across her face, her eyes darting to Matt before returning to his, shaking her head.

“No, I’ve never felt… this before.”

Kylo stiffens under her, “We are not boys, Rey. We are men.”

She rolls her eyes, humor blooming in her mind. “If you’d prefer, I have toys at home, I can break it for you so you don’t have to worry about it.”

She expected them to laugh, she did not expect to find her back on the ottoman, her hands pinned above her head with Ben’s body over hers, both of them breathing hard.

Ben studies her face, looking for answers, knowing he has to find a way to ask, fortunately, he’s not alone. “Matt.”

Matt smirks at her whimper as he takes charge of her hands, pulling them higher, causing her body to arch. “Now be good, Ben is going to ask you some questions. You are going to answer, yes or no.”

Ben rolls to the side, giving Kylo access to place his hand at the base of her neck. “You have toys, little one?” Ben's fingers trace down her sternum slowly.

Rey struggles, testing their hold. “Yes.”

“Did you use them last night?” Kylo whispers, her eyes shifting to his. “Yes.”

“Did you call his name, Rey?” Ben is relaxing into her now, his hand on her abdomen, pressing in slightly.

“I called both of yours,” she admits breathlessly.

“What did you use?” Matt mutters into her ear.

“Wand.”

Ben hums, pressing deeper. “Nothing inserted?”

She shakes her head, her eyes locked on his, knowing what was coming next.

“You implied it, but I need to know for sure. Is your hymen intact?”

She bites her lip, nodding and all three of them groan.

Ben leans closer, his lips so close to hers. “May I kiss you?”

“Please,” she whines, lifting her lips.

His kiss is gentle, soft lips, laps, and sucks against hers, her body held immobile by her wrists, neck, and abdomen, her feet kicking. “I need to see it, Rey. Please, I want to see.” Ben begs against her lips, leaving abruptly when she nods encouragingly.

Ben removes her sandals first then reaches up her legs, under her dress for the sides of her panties, gently tugging with a mumbled please until she lifts her hips and the little bit of lace is floated off her legs and handed to Kylo. 

She’s momentarily distracted by Kylo inhaling her panties until Ben parts her legs, laying between them, and lifts her dress.

Matt actually growls. “What a pretty bald little pussy, baby girl.” She looks up at him only to have his mouth devours hers, tongue pushing into her mouth as if was going to take up residence. His hands adjust to grip her wrists in one, while the other replaces Kylo’s at her neck. 

Kylo is reaching for the backs of her knees, to pull her legs up and wide, his body leaning over hers, holding her still.

Matt pulls up, looking into her face. “Rey, how are you? Think of a traffic light. What color are you?”

“I am so green, Matt, please.” 

He bends to kiss the tears running down her cheeks, enjoying the sight of her coming undone. “Ben?”

Ben is amazed. The sight of her clit, hard and peeking out of its hood, the moisture leaking from the slightest of holes has him harder than he has ever been in his life. “She’s definitely intact.” He leans forward to kiss her clit, his hands gripping her inner thighs tight as she bucks. He trails his tongue lightly over the sensitive folds, and down to her opening, testing the firmness of the flesh.

“Take her over, Ben.” Kylo moans as he watches intently. “She’s not allowed to cum without us anymore and it would be impolite to leave her this hungry.”

Ben starts to protest his crude words, but Rey’s pussy gushes a fresh drip of moisture and he licks it up, greedy for a taste of her. She shudders as his tongue catches the bottom of her clit. He wraps it in his lips and sucks, her screams muffled by Matt’s mouth.

Matt releases her lips as her screams turn to whimpers, her entire body melting beneath them, spent. “You are gorgeous when you cum baby, but we are going to discuss that bald pussy in the morning.” He rubs her arms, encouraging circulation, listening to Ben slurp from her honey pot until she starts to squirm. “That’s enough, big brother,” he orders, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her into his lap, the other two leaning away. He holds her tight, rocking her as she settles. “Are you going to let us love you, Rey?”

She looks up into his face, confused.

“It takes a certain amount of vulnerability to let someone love you, it’s no easy thing. Love is easy to give and hard to receive. It requires trust and courage and sometimes, letting go of what you want to let someone else have what they need.” His eyes hold hers, fiery yet vulnerable, “I want to love you, Rey.”

Rey’s eyes go wide, of all the brothers, Matt was the last one she expected to declare first… and yet, he had spoken plainly this morning. Perhaps transparency was his thing. She cups the side of his face wondering what being loved by him would be like.  _ Like being consumed, I bet. _

“Kylo is going to take you home,” Ben says from behind them as Matt lifts her and stands placing her on her feet.

“But I haven’t…” her eyes drop to the front of their pants.

Kylo chuckles, running his fingers thru his hair. “Tonight was for you. Tomorrow is your day off, kitten?” Grinning as she nods, snuggling into Matt’s chest. “I’d like to show you my studio, morning light is best.” 

She pushes away, looking up into Matt’s face, “I’ll see you at the overlook?” He nods, kissing her forehead, then turns her to Ben.

She launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss, her tongue tasting his lips. “Thank you, Ben,” she whispers sweetly. “Do I get time with you tomorrow too?”

“If that is your wish, how about after lunch?” Chuckling as she nods, “I’ll look forward to it.”

“Kitten?” She turns to find Kylo’s hand reaching for her, her shawl draped over his shoulder, sandals hanging from the fingers of his other hand. Shrieking when he bends to put his shoulder in her stomach and flips her down his back.

“Oh! Nice view,” she giggles squeezing his tight ass, peaking at Ben as she’s carried out the door.

His large hand connects firmly with her ass, twice. “Behave.” He takes the steps down off the side of the front porch to where his Jeep is parked, gently setting her in the front seat. He tilts her face up to him, “Are you okay?” He wraps her in the lace against the night chill.

“I am more than okay. I need you to trust that I will tell you if you push past my boundaries, Kylo.” Her fingers stroke the whiskers on his chin, tugging playfully. “I need to play too. Didn’t really do much of that growing up.”

His face pinches in frustration. “We are talking boundaries tomorrow.” He pushes her legs forward, fastening her seatbelt across her lap.

“What is it with you guys and seatbelts?” 

He grabs her face, his gaze intense. “You are my responsibility while you are in my vehicle.”

“So when you ride in my truck, I get to fasten your seatbelt?” She bats her eyes, trying not to laugh.

He huffs, shaking his head. “Brat. You’re a brat.” 

He’s strangely silent as he drives her home, the wind in their faces. She should be chilled but her thoughts linger on the evening, keeping her warm. He travels the roads as if they’re familiar, not hesitating at the turns that lead to her cottage. 

When he shuts off the engine, he turns to find her looking at him, assessing. He shakes his head, dismounting to help her out of her seat. But when he reaches to unlock her seatbelt, she wraps her arms tightly around his neck as her legs snake around his hips. “What are you doing?”

“I’m still barefoot, aren’t you going to walk me to my porch?” She shakes her sandals against his back in emphasis.

He palms her bare ass as he lifts, carrying her towards the open gate. “Keep in mind that brats do not get to cum.”

She sighs. “Well, that’s good to know.” She nuzzles his face until he reaches the porch, releasing her legs to place her feet on the wood. “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

His hands come to her face, thumb tracing her lip, “I don’t have Matt’s control. If I kissed you, I wouldn’t be able to stop. I need Ben to blood you first, so I don’t hurt you.” Her eyes going wide, a small laugh escaping her throat as he shakes his head at himself. “I don’t know why my filter completely fails around you.”

She hugs him gently, pulling away to enter her house, “Good night, Kylo.”

“Kitten,” His voice is raw with need as he lets his hands fall. “Remember, that clit is ours now. No touching.”

She laughs, “Oh, I doubt I’ll be forgetting that anytime soon.” He smirks, shaking his head at her cheek, slowly moving away into the shadows. She marvels at how silently he moves, the one who normally makes his presence heard everywhere… then waves when he starts up the Jeep, driving away slowly as if reluctant to leave.

She doesn’t bother turning on the light when she opens the door, just holds it open. “Get out, Finn.”

The lamp clicks on revealing a glare in Finn's eyes. “You are home early.”

She rolls her eyes, motioning him outside. “Didn’t you have a date tonight?”

He leaves quickly, stomping down the steps, turning for one last try. “Rey, listen…”

“Finn. Will you love me less if I choose them?” She’s close to tears, refusing to let them fall but she can’t quite hide the tremble in her voice. Finn shakes his head, moving towards but stops when she holds up her hand. “You know what, I don’t want to know.” She closes the door and locks it, sliding down to sit on the floor, hugging her knees and lets the tears fall.


	3. What do you need?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can’t remember why she is running through the forest in the moonlight. The laughter that falls from her lips is the result of the absolute sense of freedom that’s exploding in her chest. She feels absolutely invincible.
> 
> Ren runs ahead of her, gently pushing her to another path… one that leads back towards…
> 
> “I have you,” Matt growls, his arms lifting her mid stride. His arms pull her back firmly into his chest as she feels all of him and his need. 
> 
> Damn, he’s huge. She puts up a token struggle and he rolls her underneath him, his body trapping her as he pins her hands over their heads. She lifts her ass up into his hips and thrills at his hiss, moaning when his teeth bite into her shoulder.
> 
> “Behave, Rey. I can’t have you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traveling by car and writing does not mix well when you are the driver.  
> Thanks for your patience.  
> I”m trying to give each of the triplets very distinct personalities and needs... and I am so thankful that my outline is still relevant. ;-)  
> Enjoy!

It is her phone, vibrating in her pocket that wakes her. She grimaces when she sees the time, 12:13 am. The notification is from Matt.

_Baby girl, your light is still on. Are you up?_

She gets up from the floor, stretching her legs, leaning against the door to text him back. 

_Matt_

It only takes moments after she hits send for him to respond.

_I’m coming._

She’s emotionally spent and still half asleep when he knocks softly, pushing the door open the moment she turns the lock. Ren enters first, systematically searching the house, while Matt pulls her into his arms, concern on his face. He locks the door, then carries her to her bedroom, sitting her at the end of the bed. He finds her bathroom, the light illuminates her face as he grabs supplies. 

Matt places his pile on the bed beside her, opening the cold cream to remove the makeup that has streaked down her face. He wipes it away gently with a cloth, concerned by how lost she looks. She had been giggling when she left the house, free of care and happy. He doesn’t like the change, but her needs come first. “Nightgown?”

She looks over to her dresser, “Second drawer.”

He only finds white cotton, some trimmed in lace, and he runs his fingers over the stack to find the softest and pulls, taking note of the rest of the contents for later.

“Here baby girl, let’s get you ready for bed.” He pulls the zipper at her side down, throwing her nightgown over her head as she pushes the straps off her shoulders and down to her waist. He starts on her hair as she pushes her arms through, pulling the pins and letting it fall down her back.

He takes the brush and starts at the ends, working up. “Do you want to talk about it?” He works in silence waiting for her, loosely braiding the length down her back. “Ben is better with hair, but this should keep the tangles at bay while you sleep. Where is your Tylenol?”

“Kitchen.” Her voice is void of all emotion.

He leaves to fill a glass of water and grabs the pills, listening intently as she uses the bathroom, then washes her hands and brushes her teeth. He’s still shaking his head as she comes back to bed. “You sleep in a nest.” Looking at the ring of pillows with an open spot in the middle.

“I get cold when I sleep,” she murmurs as she climbs in, slipping her legs under the covers, Ren curling up on her feet. She swallows her pills, and lays back amongst her pillows leaving a space open for him, pouting when he pulls away.

“Let me shut everything off, I’ll be right back.” He turns off the lights in the bathroom and kitchen, pausing in the front room to unlace and remove his shoes then unbuttons his shirt, laying it on the back of a chair and turns off the lamp. Returning to bed, he pulls the pillows from his side, adjusts the covers, then sits on top of them, reaching under her to pull her to his chest.

Her hand lands on hot skin, her fingers tracing the definition as she cuddles close. “Wouldn’t you rather be under the covers?”

He captures her questing hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss then holds it to his chest. “Baby girl, I am going to wake with a hard on, if I was under the covers, I’d be in you before I was aware of what is going on.”

She cuddles closer, pulling her fingers out of his to reach up for his hair. “Kylo said that Ben was going to do it.”

“He is the oldest and you are his treasure. We trust him to take care of you.” He runs his hand up and down her back, feeling her relax into his hold, her breathing slows and he closes his eyes to rest.

“Matt?” Her voice is sleepy, fingers now tangled in his hair. “I have a pretty good read on what Ben and Kylo need from me… physically. What do you need? Will you teach me? I want to please you as...”

He rolls her to her back, keeping his kisses soft until she moans, then he turns her away from him and curls around her back, his arms locked around her. “You already please me. We will figure out the rest, mostly I like control… and after earlier in the gathering room, seeing you come undone is going to be my new mission in life. Rey, I am a very possessive man. I want you to be mine.”

“Your brothers?”

He chuckles, “We are identical triplets. They are a part of me and I am one of them.” He runs his free hand up her abdomen over the covers to grasp her breast. “Sleep. I am taking you home in the morning.”

__________

Ben reads the text from his brother twice, forcing himself to stay put in his office and not race to the valley. 

_Something happened. I am not leaving her alone tonight. Will bring our bride home in the morning._

He still ends up throwing his glass across the room, the sound of it shattering brings Kylo in fast.

“What the hell? You never lose your temper.”

Ben hands his phone to his brother, watching his reaction closely, frowning as Kylo collapses on his couch, defeated.

“Did I frighten her? She was laughing and teasing me back… I thought…”

Ben kneels down in front of his youngest brother, placing his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think it was you. If Matt is bringing her home tomorrow, we need to prepare.” 

He leads his brother upstairs and down the long hall to the double doors at the end. They look at each other in sadness. Ben’s hand shakes slightly as he opens the door, revealing the dark room. They have all avoided this room since they arrived. Kylo flips the light switch and the memories return of the day their Nana passed, Granddad holding her tight as she breathed her last. He hadn’t lived a year, fading in his sleep peacefully. 

The room had been decorated in her favorite blues and gold, but they had instructed the cleaning crew to remove those, opting for an all white linen approach. Pictures of their family were still on every surface and they both roam the room, reliving the moments portrayed by the smiling faces.

“Did you ever order the things we talked about?” Kylo knows Ben did, but the quiet is too much and he needs to fill it with something.

“It’s all stacked in the garage. The boxes are marked ‘suite’.” The picture by the bed is of the three of them with their grandparents. “I think we were 9 years old.” 

Kylo looks over his shoulder, then laughs. “I broke my arm when I fell out of that tree 2 days later. You know, Rey might want to keep some of these out. Family will matter to her.”

“We are not throwing anything away, she can help decide what we do with everything.” Ben eyes the starkness of all the white, trying to remember what all they had ordered.

“Start bringing boxes up.” Ben reaches overhead, testing the bed frame, which was old, the ebony wood dark, strong, and massive, definitely big enough to sleep all four of them. _If she chooses to let us._ He crosses to the bathroom, flipping on the light, finding it clean and ready for use. The closet, still filled with Nana’s clothes, has one side empty, where his grandfather’s clothes had been. It would leave room for Rey’s things. _If she so chooses. Please._

“Ben?” Kylo’s voice calls from the bedroom. “Have you seen this?”

Ben looks at the envelope Kylo is holding out to him, his name in a flowing script across the front. _Benjamin Skywalker Solo._

“It was with this in the drawer of the table.” Kylo holds up an old ring box, cracking it open for them to see their Nana’s engagement ring. “Granddad loved her well, she always said. Think we will be able to measure up?”

Ben looks from the ring to the letter in his hand, tracing his name with his fingertip. _Nana’s handwriting._ “If she lets us.”

____________

  
  


Rey can’t remember why she is running through the forest in the moonlight. The laughter that falls from her lips is the result of the absolute sense of freedom that’s exploding in her chest. She feels absolutely invincible.

Ren runs ahead of her, gently pushing her to another path… one that leads back towards…

“I have you,” Matt growls, his arms lifting her mid stride. His arms pull her back firmly into his chest as she feels all of him and his need. 

_Damn, he’s huge._ She puts up a token struggle and he rolls her underneath him, his body trapping her as he pins her hands over their heads. She lifts her ass up into his hips and thrills at his hiss, moaning when his teeth bite into her shoulder.

“Behave, Rey. I can’t have you yet.”

She whimpers, struggling harder. Her nails rip her sheets, elbow and knees twisting, looking for a target.

Matt allows his body to drop, dead weight, his limbs covering hers, his mouth gentle, leaving open kisses up her neck to her ear. “Wake up, baby girl. Wake up. It’s me, I have you.”

His lips pull her out of that warm safe place between realms of consciousness. “Matt,” she moans and tilts her head and back seeking.

He lifts his upper body off of her, grasping her jaw to claim her mouth. “Nice dream, baby?” He rolls off, lifting her to lay chest to chest.

“Hhhmmm.” She nuzzles his neck, inhaling the spot right under his ear. “I was running in the trees… you caught me.” She nips at the flesh along his jaw, her hands roaming over his chest and shoulders. 

She stops abruptly, reaching for the lamp, blinking her eyes against the light as her eyes adjust. “You have ink!”

Her fingers trace the image on his left shoulder and bicep, chain mail with armor plating, stunning in detail with the edges looking like his skin had been ripped away to reveal an armored interior guarding his soul. “You are a knight,” she smiles.

“We all have them,” his lips reach up to capture hers. “Kylo drew them for us. We actually went to Thailand to have them done.”

Rey snuggles into his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. “I told Ben that I didn’t want a fling,” she whispers.

She can hear his mind working, his hand rubbing over her back and hip as he pulls her closer. “You have saved yourself for a long time,” he mutters softly. “We moved here to find what our grandparents had, we knew we wanted to share but still,” he rolls them to their side, shifting to look into her eyes, “we are all amazed at finding you.”

He looks vulnerable, even in the dominant position and Rey’s vision blurs as her heart overflows. “Matt,” she breathes, pulling his lips down to hers for a sweet, soft kiss and she revels at the feel of him against her body. “Can I see?”

He laughs, shaking his head. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll let you as long as you talk, I want a clear picture of what’s in that pretty little head of yours.”

She scoots back to sit in the middle of her bed, crooking her head and wiggling her eyebrows, trying not to drool.

Matt smirks, standing at unfasten his jeans and exaggerates the slow lowering of his zipper, then turns his back to her. He lowers his jeans to reveal his perfect ass and sits to remove them entirely.

The look he throws over his shoulder is amused as he puts his back against her headboard, throwing his leg over her… exposing himself fully to her gaze.

Rey gasps, reaching out a finger in disbelief. “Did that hurt?” Her finger flicking the little silver ball at the opening of his cock.

“Some pain is worth it.” He flexes his cock and she pulls her hands back but leans closer, waiting for its next trick. “Give me your hands, baby girl,” he chuckles. He guides one hand to his balls, placing them in her fingers with a sigh. The other he wraps around his cock, then surrounds with his, squeezing firm. “I believe in honesty in all things, Rey. I will not hide from you, but you are going to have to set the pace.” 

He encourages her to stroke him, but lets her explore as she will and she marvels at the feel of him. “I want it.” She runs her thumb thru the precum leaking from his tip. “The pain. I don’t think Ben will let me though.”

Matt leans forward, his hands leaving hers to cup her face and he studies her intently. He places his forehead on hers, “Close your eyes and tell me, whisper it if you need to baby.”

She closes her eyes slowly, her fingers still exploring him and takes a deep breath. “I want it broken on his cock. I want to see my blood on him. I don’t want to be stretched on his fingers or anything else. I want to feel all of him.” She opens her eyes to his, “And then I want you… and Kylo.” She squeezes him firmly, her strokes long and purposeful, milking the clear fluid from his tip and collecting it on her thumb. 

Matts hand grips her wrist as she goes to suck the fluid off, his eyes on her mouth.

“You are almost primal this morning, Matt.”

He takes her thumb, smearing the fluid on her lower lip. “I am always primal, baby girl. I want to mark you, claim you… your dream this morning will come true as soon as you are ready. Lick your lips.”

She deliberately licks her top lips first and he growls, eyes hardening as she collects his fluid from her lower lip, then sucks her thumb to get the rest. “I am not afraid. I’m curious… perhaps a bit nervous.” Both her hands grip his dick and jerk, “Cum marking is one of the things I am curious about… there are others… would you like to mark me now?”

Matt forces his hands off of her, gripping the blankets on either side of his hips. “What else…” his breath coming in gasps as she jerks him. “What else are you curious about…” 

She can feel his pulse in his dick, see it at the artery in his neck, and she stares in amazement at the strength of him leashing himself. _One of these days, I am going to break that leash._

“You really sure you want me to say right now?” She smiles sweetly at him, slowing her strokes. “You are so warm, the skin is so soft and yet he’s hard too. This is the first time I’ve gotten to touch. Thank you, Matt.”

He relaxes back into the headboard, his eyes hooded. “Rey, I might be a possessive son of a bitch, but I am also all yours. You can touch me anytime you like.”

She stops, eyes wide. “Promise?” Delighted when he nods. “I want to watch.” She pulls her hands back, tilting her head with a smile.

It takes him a moment to release the blankets, his hands sliding over his own body until they reach his cock and balls. He keeps his eyes on her face, watching her reaction. “Talk to me, baby girl.” His voice is gravel that turns panting as she starts to speak.

“What’s the difference between getting dicked down and being railed? Is it really possible to have sex while I’m sleeping? What about cockwarming, is it really hard to just sit there as…”

Her questions stop as she gapes in fascination at the amount of cum spurting from his dick onto his stomach.

“You. Are. A. Naughty. Girl.” The words are interspersed with the ribbons that flow out of him.

“I’m _your_ naughty girl,” she giggles. “Can I taste?” She reaches for his stomach, picking up a line of cum with her fingers.

His hand grips her wrist, his pupils are blown as he blows out his exhales into her face. “Stop.”

Rey stills, looking up at him in confusion. “That’s the way Kylo looked at me last night. What’s wrong? Matt?”

He closes his eyes, willing his breathing to return to normal. “I need you to go put on a sweater… and socks and shoes. I’m taking you home.” 

___________

“BEN!” 

The sound of the front door slamming pulls him fully awake. He sits up, listening intently to the footsteps coming up the steps.

“Good morning, Kitten.” He hears Kylo from down the hall as the sound draws closer to his room. He pushes back the covers as the door opens and Rey is pushed inside. She looks adorable, an oversized sweater covering a white shift, knee high sock and boots. Her hair in a loose braid, that is halfway to coming undone.

Matt has a wild look in his eyes. _Oh!_ Ben looks back into Rey’s eyes to find her trying not to laugh at Matt until she looks in his direction, then her jaw drops. He can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face as he stands, crossing his arms over his bare chest, his sleep pants loose on his hips. “Good morning, Rey. Tempting the beast already this morning?”

Matt spits through his teeth, “She. Wants. To. Taste.”

Ben relaxes, pleased beyond belief. _She understands my brothers… but does she understand me?_

“Kylo and I started preparing her room last night, why don’t you go check for yourself and we’ll meet you down for breakfast in an hour.”

Matt kisses her forehead and leaves muttering under his breath. Kylo laughs at his retreating form then closes the door with a smirk.

“What did you do to him?” Ben laughs at the sheepish look on her face.

“He wanted me to tell him what I was curious about, I didn’t know it’d rile him up,” she replies innocently, stepping forward to get a better look at his shoulder. Ben’s tattoo looks more complete, part of a chest piece, shoulder and bicep guard with chain mail peeking out from underneath. “Why knights?”

He pulls her into his chest, wrapping completely around her. “We like the brotherhood aspect.”

“You are already brothers.”

“Not all families get along, Rey.” He leans down to kiss the top of her head when she stills. “We choose to have honor, courage, purpose and love. We made each other a vow… and now, we’d like to make a vow to you.”

She looks up, excited. “We can do it now?”

Ben kisses her gently. “I’d prefer to wait until tonight. Right now, I’d like to shower with you. Will you join me?”

She tips up on her toes, chasing his lips. “I’d like that.”

He takes her hand and leads her into his bathroom. It’s large with 2 sinks and a huge walk in shower. “This used to be my grandfather’s room, so the bathroom is upgraded.” 

“I would have thought he stayed in the master suite.” She stands still as he undresses her, pulling the sweater over her head, folds it and sets it on the counter.

He kneels to remove her slip on boots and socks. “The master suite was Nana’s, he only entered by her invitation. He slept with her every night that I know of, but he wanted the symbolism that she always had a choice.”

“He needed her to choose him,” she whispers.

Ben looks up into her face, hopeful. “Yes.” He stands, pushing his sleep pants down to the floor and steps out. He then reaches for her hair, unraveling the braid, then reaches for his brush to check for tangles from ends to root.

Rey moans at the feel of the bristles against her scalp, leaning onto the counter for balance. She watches him in the mirror, his eyes soft but intent on his task. “Will you wash my hair?”

“That’s the plan. I’d like to wash the rest of you too.” He lays the brush down and reaches for her nightgown, pulling it over her head. He takes her hand and leads her to the shower, turning it on to heat, his body blocking the first burst of water. He pulls the small teak bench from the wall to directly under the rainfall shower head, motioning for her to sit as he tilts her head back to wet her hair from a handheld spray. She closes her eyes and lets herself drift as he lathers her hair, his big hands gentle but firm against her head. She feels him rinse the suds away gently and then his hands are back with more product coating the ends then twisting and applying a clip, then covering it with a cap. “That needs to stay in while I wash you.” He grabs the body wash, squirting the liquid into a cloth and making a lather then washes her back before moving to kneel in front of her.

“Ben,” she starts only to have him place a finger in front of her lips. His eyes are gentle as he reaches up to wash under her chin, neck and shoulders. He keeps working his way down, shaking his head when she tries to cover her small breasts. He drops the cloth over her thigh, working the suds into her breasts with his hands, tweaking her nipples between his forefinger and thumbs. She arches towards him, wrapping her legs around his body. He reaches back to grasp her ankle, picking up the cloth to run it up one leg and then the other, then uses the handheld shower wand to rinse her. He pulls her from the bench, looking up at her as she stands, his eyes on hers as he cleans between her legs then rinses.

She shudders as the water hits her clit, grasping his shoulder for stability. He lifts her opposite leg to his other shoulder and wraps his other arm around her hips, his tongue searching for her engorged clit to flick and then suck. She’s on the precipice about to go over when she feels his finger at her entrance and digs her nails into him. “No, Ben.”

He freezes, looking up concerned. “Suck my clit, Ben. Your fingers do not belong there yet.” He grips her tightly to him, his face diving into her sex as her fingers grip his hair. “Good, Ben. Yes… like that. Harder now.”

She screams out her orgasm and he pushes her past it, gentling as she settles, languid in the strokes of his tongue through her folds, engrossed in the taste of her, the feel of her fingers in his hair. He kisses her with open lips and gentle sucks until she pulls him away from her to sit back down on the bench. She pulls his lips to hers, eager to taste them together, cleaning his face with her mouth. “Thank you, Ben.” She whispers, nuzzling his face with hers, giggling at the feel of stubble. 

“I’ll shave when we get out.” He smiles at her relaxed and sated, for the moment.

“Your turn, sit.” She gets up and he sits, relaxing as she wets his hair with the handheld. She lathers his hair, her fingers now gentle and she runs her nails along his scalp. She rinses his hair then applies the conditioner before soaping up another cloth to wash him. She’s meticulous in her attention to him, tracing every line of muscle, walking around him like she’s inspecting her prize. When she kneels to wash his feet and then up his legs, Ben grips the side of the bench and watches enraptured. She stops at his thighs, looking up to him for permission to proceed.

“I’m yours, Rey. You never have to ask.”

She drops the cloth to run her soap covered hands over his length, gently caressing his balls then spreading the suds wide over his hips, pulling on them until he stands before her. Her hands dip between his legs, washing up his crack then grasping his glutes. He can’t help the moan that leaves his throat. 

She grabs the handheld, standing to rinse his body from top to bottom, watching the bubbles as they slide down, reaching her free hand to lift his balls and divert the flow around his tender bits gently. She walks around him, reaching up to run the water down his back, over his glutes and down his legs. Then directs the flow between his cheeks and Ben bends slightly, gripping the wall with a moan as her fingers spread his cheeks, caressing the rim of his opening. 

“You like me touching you here,” she whispers, smiling at his moan. “Is this mine?”

He spreads his legs and bends, reaching back with his free hand to open himself in offering. “All yours.”

She kisses his back, patting his rim then withdrawals her fingers as he whimpers in disappointment. “Sit back down, Ben.”

He sits, moaning at her fingers rinsing his hair, relaxing into her touch. “Ben, how do you turn this to mist?” He opens his eyes to her at the controls and he reaches and turns, the water misting around them.

She steps between his legs, her arms surrounding him as she leans down to kiss his lips gently. “You’ll need to be patient while I learn to please you that way. I will take care of you, Ben.” His arms wrap around her tight, laying his head on her chest. “I need something from you Ben. Are you willing to take me tonight?”

Ben looks up at her so hopeful, “If that is what you want, yes.”

“I need to see my blood on you, Ben. Is that going to bother you?” The look she is giving him is full of dark intent and he furrows his brow, confused. “I do not want to be loosened up with your fingers, I want your cock.”

He starts to shake his head but stops, “It’ll hurt.”

“For a moment… then you’ll make me feel good, right?” She looks adorable with her head tilted. _I’m never going to be able to deny her anything, am I?_

“I’m going to make you feel good before too. You want to be ruptured, then I get to eat you out first.”

“You do seem to enjoy that.” Her laugh fills the steam filled room. “I enjoy that too.”

Ben nuzzles his nose along her nipple, “Are you grossed out by blood?”

“I just told you I want to see you wearing it,” she laughs.

He gently sucks then nips at the hardening flesh, “What if I want to kiss it better, after.” He refuses to look up at her, just keeps his face in her tits while she runs her fingers thru his hair. 

“Ben,” she whispers to him, encouraging him to raise his eyes. She doesn’t pressure him, she waits.

When he does, her face is full of joy, “Whatever you need. I am also yours.”

He kisses her softly, moaning in aggravation when a knock sounds at the door. 

“Ben,” Kylo calls. “I’m laying a dress for Rey on your bed. Breakfast in 25 minutes.”

Ben continues to grumble as he rinses the conditioner out of her hair, then squeezes the excess water out and turns off the water. They are laughing as the dry each other with large soft towels, hands caressing and lips kissing any part of each other they can reach. Rey works on her hair as Ben shaves, then he reaches for her hair to braid it down her back.

“I like the feel of your hands in my hair.” She leans back into him, looking at him in the mirror.

“I better dress you before they decide you should eat naked,” he teases until he sees her blush. “Is that something you might like to try, Rey?” His voice gentle as he pulls her into the bedroom to find a navy sundress on the bed. 

He holds it up to her, checking the size then drops it over her head. She puts her arms in the straps, holding it up to her chest as Ben zips it up the back. It’s a little loose in the chest, “I think it'd be better if I had a bra.”

Ben shakes his head, chuckling, “Kylo doesn’t like underwear worn in the house. It’s something he’s joked around about for years. I’ll leave that for you to settle between you.”

He hugs her, content to stand there with her in his arms. “What are you going to wear?” She looks up into his face and he kisses her softly.

“Do you have a preference?” He leads her to his drawers, opening several to give her options then points to his closet. She pulls out a pair of black boxer briefs and hands them to him then ducks into his closet to view her options. She returns with a pair of jeans in dark wash and a black button down.

“Wait, do you work today?” She remembers that today is Monday and that the business world hates mondays, almost as much as she does.

Ben shakes his head, “We remote in when we are needed, but we all made ourselves unavailable on Mondays for the foreseeable future.”

“Why?” Her eyes are wide, “If they need you…”

“Rey,” he pulls his jeans up, not bothering to fasten them as he pulls her back into his arms. “Our wife-to-be takes time to rest on Mondays and we want to rest with her.”

“Me? You want to marry me?”

“I told you, this is not a fling. I need you. I want you. I desire you.” He kisses her softly, imploring, “Let me love you, Rey.”

She kisses him back, thinking of her time with him in the shower, of Matt’s arms that held her in night and of Kylo’s exuberance at the sight of her. “Okay.”

Ben blinks, “Yes?”

She wraps her arms around him. “Yes.”

He kisses her forehead then pulls open the drawer of his bedside table, bringing out a small box, sitting it on top. “This ring belonged to my Nana. It’s yours when you are ready. If you want a formal proposal, tell Kylo… he’ll be thrilled, but be ready for it to be very dramatic.”

He pulls on his shirt, slowly drawing the buttons closed as she watches then reaches out a hand to her, pulling her to him as soon as she lays her fingers in his. “I love you, Rey.” He murmurs against her hair.

“I will love you forever, Ben, just show me how, please.”

______________

The table is set, food is hot, prep dishes are drying in the rack. “Where are they?”

Matt laughs at him, “He is washing her, would you rush?”

Kylo huffs, “Do you think he..”

“No, that is something for all of us,” Ben says from the doorway, Rey on his arm, nodding her agreement.

“Tonight,” she says simply, blushing up at Ben.

He bends to kiss her gently on the lips, “As you wish.”

Her eyes go wide, “I really like that movie.” She moves to her seat from the previous night and sits, placing her napkin in her lap.

They pass bacon, eggs and pancakes around the table, Rey closes her eyes as she bites into her pancake and moans.

“I do like that sound,” Kylo moans, shifting in his chair, eliciting a chuckle from his brothers.

Matt addresses the elephant in the room directly, “So, tonight? Did you discuss with Ben what you need?”

“She did, she’s a good negotiator… Nothing heavy for dinner tonight.” Ben wipes his mouth, reaching for his juice.

Kylo frowns, “Why do I feel like I am missing something? Do I get to be there?”

Rey looks up at him sharply, “I would be very disappointed if you were not there. I need you.” She takes another bite, licking the syrup off her lips, a smirk on her face as he adjusts himself in his seat. “Do I still get to see your studio this morning?”

Kylo looks at her over his glass, the dress is a little loose, he makes a mental note to take her measurements to have the rest of Nana’s clothes altered for her. “I can’t wait.”

“It’s a rare opportunity, sweetheart.” Ben interjects glibly, “Matt and I have not been invited into the inner sanctum since we moved in.”

“Sweetheart?” Matt chokes on his juice. 

“Please, you call her ‘baby girl’ and Kylo calls her ‘Kitten’. I love her and so sweetheart is what she’s going to be.”

Kylo checks Rey’s reaction only to see her blush with contentment. He moves to kneel by her chair. “Rey, will you love me too?”

She runs her fingers up his chest, “I don’t know. You haven’t even kissed me yet…”

He grabs her face, pulling her lips to his gently as if afraid to spook her and she leans into him, returning his kiss ardently. “I like your goatee,” she tells him when he finally withdraws.

“Hurry and eat, I want to take you upstairs.”

Kylo eats fast, not going back for his normal seconds, knee bouncing as he watches her eat, chatting lightly with his brothers. He’s already picturing her in a different setting, figuring out how he’ll illuminate her body, posed in his space.

He’s so lost in his own plans that he almost misses it when Matts says, “... anal toys.”

He blinks, “Excuse me?”

Rey blushes, “Matt found my sex toys in my nightgown drawer.”

“You said you used a hitachi wand.”

She nods as she swallows her juice, “That’s all I used Saturday night when I was getting off to thinking of you both. I have been saving my hymen, so I don’t play with my pussy… that limits my penetration options to two.”

Kylo sits back, watching her squirm under the heat in their gazes. “Matt loves anal.”

She looks at Matt and licks her lips. “I trust you,” she whispers, then turns her gaze to his. “And what do you like, Kylo?”

“Yes.” The playfulness is gone, he feels tight… “but by the process of elimination, that throat of yours is mine.”

Ben shifts uneasy but calms as Rey smiles and simply says, “Okay.”

He barely pinches his head through his pants in time to stop his orgasm, as her lips close around another bite. _This is going to be torture._ He takes his plate to the sink and washes it in the dishwater, rinsing and putting it into the drying rack.

He refills his juice, leaning against the counter to watch her finish her breakfast. She’s quiet now, her eyes going between him and Matt. He waits for her to decide.

“Matt, I’m sorry for earlier.” Kylo huffs, Matt had filled him in on her questions, he had a couple others for her to explore. _How will it feel over my knee with your ass red? What about edging and orgasm denial? Wax? Blindfolds? Bondage?_

He watches detached as she talks to Matt softly, as if she doesn’t want to provoke him just yet. _I am about to provoke you kitten, are you ready?_

Finally, she is done. Ben collects her dishes with his, kissing her head as Matt hugs her gently with his hand grasping her ass. Then he pushes her towards Kylo. “Have fun you two.”

Kylo looks at his brothers, both of them relaxed and happy and raises his eyebrow in question. Ben smiles fondly, motioning them towards the stairs. “Go.”

His chest swells as he guides her up the curved staircase in the foyer, down the hall then opens the door that leads to the attic. “You are the first I’ve ever had up here,” he mutters under his breath.

Her smile is curious and she snuggles into his chest, rubbing her face between his pecs. “Show me.”

He opens the door and leads her upstairs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: all Kylo
> 
> I’m on twitter @ladyofhaven


	4. Playing with Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are going to agree on some rules.” Kylo mutters, his large hands slipping in the open back to touch her flesh.
> 
> “You are giving me rules?” She laughs, incredulous, “What am I, 5?”
> 
> He shakes his head, “No, you are a beautiful woman. I meant what I said, we are going to have a discussion and agree on some rules for our alone time, up here in my studio.”
> 
> She stands on her toes to reach his lips and he meets her halfway for a brief kiss, the whiskers of his goatee grazing her face. “You mean you want to discuss limits.”

At the top of the stairs is another door and he stops, staring at it.

_Kylo is nervous._

She waits looking, not at the door, but at his face. She already knows she’s going to love whatever he has in there, but he doesn’t need to know that yet. She is ready… ready to play.

He takes a deep breath, then looks down at her and smiles brightly when he sees that he already has her complete attention. He leans down to kiss her forehead and pushes the door open, motioning for her to enter.

She steps into a bright room of soft light coming from massive windows in the ceiling, but no direct sunlight. “Do the windows face north?”

She hears him chuckle from behind her, “Intelligence is so sexy, Kitten.”

She wanders the perimeter of the large room, glancing into an open door to shelves of supplies and works in progress… clay, metal, cloth, paints… there doesn’t seem to be a medium that he doesn’t have available at his fingertips. There are canvases 3-4 deep leaning against the walls. And on the walls are framed photos of landscapes, people both young and old, buildings and even food. Standing in the middle of the room, right below one of the windows is a large easel and she skirts around it, trying to respect his privacy. 

At the far end of the room is a photo studio with a large space, surrounded by lights and a tripod currently devoid of a camera. There are several large pieces of furniture, obviously props, that line the walls. An antique settee, that she’s pretty sure used to be down in the gathering room, a throne-like chair of wood and dark leather, a leather covered ottoman, an antique desk and then in the corner is a large 4 post canopy bed. She reaches out to touch it and it feels cold. _It’s metal._

“I welded it together up here, or we would have never gotten it up the stairs.” She turns to look and sees that he’s still standing at the door, watching her explore his space. She raises her eyebrow at him as she puts her fingers through one of the tie off points welded into the frame’s surface. He laughs, “All the better to please you.”

She leans back against one of the posts, crossing her feet at the ankles. “I’ve never tried that.”

He walks towards her, hands in his pockets. “Matt told me some of the things you said you were curious about, are there more? Are you open to suggestions?”

Rey can feel the blush as it creeps up her cheeks, “I think I broke him, I was talking like he asked me to and he…” She twirls her finger up in a spiral as her voice trails off. “He let me watch,” she whispers as he draws close.

His fingers lift her chin up, bringing her eyes to his, “We are only men, and we’ve been alone for quite a while. You are… precious.” He pulls her gently into his arms, her face cradled against his chest and holds her, waiting.

He feels good, Rey decides quickly, but then figures what would be even better and wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer when he kisses her head.

“Would you like me to give you a tour, do you want to explore it all on your own, or…” He pushes her back enough to smile at her, “would you like to climb in bed with me and cuddle.”

She looks back at the bed, it’s black sheets and soft blankets in all sorts of textures, “Bed, please.” She immediately feels his hands on the zipper of her dress, pulling it down and she looks up into his eyes to watch him as he watches her reaction.

“We are going to agree on some rules.” Kylo mutters, his large hands slipping in the open back to touch her flesh.

“You are giving me rules?” She laughs, incredulous, “What am I, 5?”

He shakes his head, “No, you are a beautiful woman. I meant what I said, we are going to have a discussion and agree on some rules for our alone time, up here in my studio.”

She stands on her toes to reach his lips and he meets her halfway for a brief kiss, the whiskers of his goatee grazing her face. “You mean you want to discuss limits.”

He steps back, pulling his long sleeve t-shirt off and tossing it aside. His tattoo covers more area than his brothers, the chain mail and armor descending down his forearm and covering the left side of his chest down past the ribs. He pushes his sweats down and off his hips, baring himself to her completely. 

“No underwear?” She keeps her face looking up, giving him her attention.

He shakes his head, reaching for the thin straps of her dress and runs his fingers under the strings, looking at her in inquiry. She smiles and he slips the dress off her shoulders, watching it’s descent to the floor. 

He takes a step back, eyes roaming over her and he looks hungry. She feels self conscious under the intensity of his gaze and pulls in her biceps towards her chest.

“Tisk tisk” 

His hands run up her arms, “Stop comparing yourself to others, my kitten. I am enjoying the view.” His hands fall away, his eyes obviously on her tits. “Put your hands on your stomach.” 

Rey’s hands respond immediately to his firm tone of voice, seemingly of their own accord as she watches his face.

“Now, run them up to your breast and cup them up… offer them to me.”

Her fingers are trembling as they travel up her torso, cupping them gently and lifting as she gasps his name, “Kylo.”

His thumbs graze her nipples and she moans, “They’re sensitive. Have you ever cum just from nipple play?”

She shakes her head, not trusting herself to form words and leans into the kiss he plants on her forehead.

Kylo climbs onto the bed, piling the pillows against the headboard then reclines like a King waiting to be pleasured, his eyes possessing every inch of flesh she has exposed. He reaches out a hand towards her, “Join me.”

She climbs up on the edge of the mattress, then crawls to him. “Where do you want me?”

He captures her wrist and slides her up his body into his side, “Get comfortable and we will talk.” He pulls up a soft fluffy blanket over her and between that and his body heat, she quickly warms.

Rey lays with her head on his shoulder, naked, wondering how she got here. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

His arms wrap around her, “Me too.”

They lay there, enjoying the sensation of flesh on flesh, Kylo’s fingers tracing pictures into her back.

“Kylo?”

He kisses her forehead with a hum.

“What happened?” She tilts her head back to look up into his face. “Yesterday, you seemed almost afraid, not of me but of yourself and Ben tenses at weird moments. Who hurt you?”

He’s silent, his breathing even, body relaxed, his fingers trailing over her back.

She tries again. “I mean, you’re handsome, successful, charming even… if you have been alone, it’s by choice, right?”

He rolls them to their sides, so they are laying face to face, his eyes sad as his fingers come up to stroke her face. “I don’t like thinking of it, and we haven’t really spoken of it in years.”

She watches as memories play behind his eyes, emotions rolling through him. It reminds her of when she had broken a boy’s nose back in High School and Maz and the social worker had made her take an Anger Management class, as well as months of counseling. She waits patiently, knowing that they’ve only known each other for 2 days and it was a little much to share trauma right off the bat.

“I like it out here.” He takes her hand and places it on his cheek, turning to kiss her palm briefly, his whiskers soft against her skin. “It’s quiet, no expectations or notoriety.” His fingers trace the bones in her face gently, “You really are very beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“The city is busy, loud… we have family responsibilities and a social aspect to our business. Everything moves fast, the stress is terrible. I couldn’t wait to leave, but Nana left instructions that we couldn’t take up residence until we were 35. I used to hate it, wishing we could have come sooner, maybe it wouldn’t have been so…”

She leans forward and kisses him, sucking on his lips gently. 

“You don’t have to tell me now, if you’d prefer to wait. I am just trying to see where I fit for each of you.”

Kylo chuckles, “You and your naughty books. I am enjoying the series, btw.”

Rey feigns shock and he laughs, kissing her soundly then laying his head back onto the pillow to gaze into her eyes.

“There’s a club in town, we are actually all members, but I think Matt and I used their services more than Ben. Ben has always been private about sex, while Matt and I like to play a little more… forcefully.” He pulls her closer, noses touching. “Right before we turned 30, I went by myself, as we all did occasionally. I had a bad review on my last art show and I wanted to relax. There were always girls at the club who were enthusiastically willing to participate in a scene, and I met up with someone we had played with before and we reserved a stage. We negotiated it, talked it through with one of the Dungeon staff, which I always had as backup when I wasn’t with my brothers. She was a masochist, which is more of Matt’s thing, but I had enough experience to be comfortable with what she said she wanted.” He stiffens, his eyes glazed over and Rey pulls him into her arms and places his head on her chest, holding him tight.

“What happened?”

“Rey , I knew her. We had played before… scenes with her weren’t sexual, she wanted discipline, she brought her own implements, I’d used them all the before… She liked being pushed, but I didn’t push past my comfort level. The scene ended, we went through aftercare. I treated the areas that would bruise with arnica and the small spot where her cane had cut the skin with an antibiotic. Her feedback was positive, she laughed when she said Matt hit harder. She was fine when she left the club, I put her in a taxi and paid the driver to get her home.” He shudders, “On Monday morning I was called into my mother’s office. Ben and Matt were waiting for me when I got there and when our mother told them to wait outside, Ben told her that she was going to get all of us or none of us. I didn’t really pay attention to their conversation because she was there, tears running down her face, head down. When I tried to approach her to see what was wrong, her father stepped in between us and threatened to have me arrested. Then he started threatening to sue. Ben took over at that point, talking lawyer speak about depositions and information gathering. Matt walked me out of the room, out of the building and straight to my studio. I don’t remember most of the next 3 weeks, I painted the entire time. Ben took care of it. He got a deposition from the Dungeon Staff who had backed me up, he talked to her girlfriends who had arrived at the club with her that night. He talked to her. Apparently I had been a little beyond what she was comfortable with, but when he asked why we hadn’t set up a safe word, she admitted that we had in fact set one. Then he asked her why she hadn’t used it… She said she didn’t want to disappoint me on our first time playing alone. Her father had walked in on her getting ready for bed, saw the marks and after a day of kink shaming, she had finally admitted to who she had been with at the club. Her father overreacted from there. It leaked to the local papers, my mother was not impressed.”

Rey runs her fingers through his hair until he settles, relaxed and exhaling purposefully over her nipple. “She broke your trust on several levels.”

Kylo looks sharply into her face, “That’s all you have to say?”

She pulls his face down to hers, kissing the tip of his nose, “What happened next?”

“Ben and Matt never let me go to the club alone again, in fact we rarely went anywhere alone. When I made a public statement, it was short and respectful… Ben wrote it for me. I had another show 3 months later and everyone loved the ‘tension’ in my work. I sold every piece, and several from the previous show as well. Funny how a little scandal peeks everyone’s interest. Mom and Dad wanted to have her sign a NDA and pay her for it, but I told them no. In fact, I threatened to have a press conference giving a full disclosure of all the events if they tried or if the girls father didn’t back off either. Ben had been worried about the precedent it would set, if we paid hush money.”

He shifts onto his back, pulling her with him to drape across his chest, “You feel so good.”

She snuggles into him, remembering the sadness of his voice from dinner the night before when he told her of his family, even now he seems... lonely. “How many relationships have you had since then?”

He picks up the end of her braid, pulling off the tie and starts to unravel it, using his fingers as a comb. “There’s been no one since.”

She folds her arms across his chest, placing her chin on her hands to look up at him, “Are you sure you want a relationship with me? I mean if you’re still on the rebound…”

He flips her to her back, tickling her until she can’t breath.

“Yellow,” she gasps, trying to get a full breath of air.

“Good girl.” He kisses her face as her breathing returns to normal.

“All three of you seem very comfortable with nudity.”

Kylo chuckles, “Well, my brothers were my first models when I started drawing and a decade in the club will take care of the rest of your inhibitions. I’m a sensualist, I find beauty and pleasure in many forms.” He rolls off her, his gaze traveling over her body, “I’d like to paint you.”

“Naked?” Rey’s eyes go wide.

He hums, spreading her hair out around her head. “Yes, and aroused… and sated… every way I wish to keep you. I’d let you decide if they were to be shown outside the 4 of us when completed.” 

She traces the lines of his tattoo with her fingers, marveling at the detail. “So I am guessing that the most important rule will be about communication?”

“I need to be able to trust that you will tell me when you’re afraid or hurt.” His eyes have regained their tortured sheen and she nuzzles into him.

“I think I have done well with that so far, I will do my part, but you all need to talk to me too. You can’t just flip out every time I ask a question.” She looks so perturbed that Kylo kisses her, pushing his tongue past her lips to lure hers out to play. She floats in the peaceful warmth of his embrace, relaxing into his kisses.

“I could kiss you all day,” he groans. “We have a discussion though. Okay, let’s start with how you floored Matt. Getting railed is what he’s going to do when he catches you in the forest, my recommendation is to make him work for it. As for your dicking down… that will be me on top of you, with you laying there like a _good little kitten_ and taking what I give you. It’ll be hard and by the time I am done, you will know who you belong to.” 

She could almost cum by just the look in his eye but he doesn’t stop there…

“As for cock warming, there will be plenty of time for us to experiment. Have you decided where you’d like to warm us? You could sit under Ben’s desk while he’s on a Zoom call, you’d have to hold it very still in your mouth, you wouldn’t want him to be embarrassed in front of his coworkers. Or you could hold Matt’s cock in your ass on movie night… he would wait to fuck you until the credits role. Perhaps you’d keep me warm, sit on my lap as we eat, I’d probably need to feed you…. my good girl and when your plate is clean, I’ll take care of you. How does that sound?” 

Rey can’t help the whimper that escapes her lips, her hip lifting looking for...something.

“Your pupils are blown wide, arousal looks delicious on you. Now as for sex while you are asleep… Matt will be your best bet for that one to start. Ben and I will need time to get over our consent issues.”

That wakes her mind right up, “But if I ask you to, isn’t that consent?”

“Just wait, you’ll see tonight. Ben will be checking on you often, you can’t check in and stay sleep-soft at the same time, it defeats the purpose.”

She pouts, pushing out her lower lip.

He leans in to suck it, then gives her a light kiss. “Are you going to go feral with Matt?”

She smiles, “Are you going to tell him?”

Kylo’s brows lower. “We will not keep secrets where you are concerned, Rey.”

“He told me we could go at my pace, I haven’t decided yet. I’d like to, I thought about making him break his leash. He wouldn’t hurt me.” She’s confident and he smiles.

“No, we’d never hurt you. Matt’s the most possessive, I guess I’m asking if you are going to possess him back?”

Rey’s mind whirls. “Is that allowed? Ohh… Kylo.. that would be…” She pushes him to his back and he allows it but pulls her with him. “I thought we were talking about rules for up here. Why are we discussing my relationship with Matt?”

Kylo looks her directly into the eye, “He’s the one that makes you nervous, I was trying to help you process. I love my brothers, Rey. I need us all to work.”

_Not want… needs, Kylo needs._

“What else do you need from me while we are here in your space, my love?”

“I need you to be yourself. I need you to learn to trust me. I need to learn to trust you. I would like you to not wear clothes up here, or wear what I give you. I’d like to pose you and touch you. I want control of your orgasms. I’d like to edge you until you beg. Or I could make you cum so much you cry. I want you to explore me, care for me, need me. Rey, I want to love you… in all the ways that we will discover together. I want to watch you as you grow comfortable with us, watch you teach Ben to relax and Matt to let go. I want to watch you as your body changes as you grow our children. I want to see you succeed at whatever you want to do, I’d like to help you with your dreams too. In fact,” he rolls on top of her, pining her down, “Can I goto work with you tomorrow?” 

She doesn’t know whether to arch into the thigh he has planted between her legs or laugh at the glee in his face. “Take Kylo to work day? This will be interesting.”

“I know absolutely nothing about how food is grown. I have a lot to learn.”

Rey lifts her face to nuzzle his chest, “Will you show me your world too?”

The look on his face transforms to ravenous and he lowers to kiss her, then rolls off the bed entirely, crossing the room to pull back the curtain from the rear of the photo studio to reveal a mirrored wall. He grabs the tripod, setting it aside in favor of the throne-like chair, which he sets facing the mirror, then he turns on the lights to illuminate the space. The chair is massive and he sits comfortably with plenty of room to splay his legs out wide, his elbows resting on the arms and he leans to one side, fingers stroking the hair around his lush mouth as his reflection stares at her on the bed. He looks like a conquering marauder, the armor of his tattoo in stark contrast with his pale skin, one hand at his chin, the other beckons her to join him before dropping to stroke his dripping cock.

Rey crawls to the edge of the bed and can’t help the smile that lifts the corner of her mouth when his eyes flare. He likes that, her crawling to him? She slides off the bed, then lowers her body to the floor, her eyes on him as she crosses on all fours across the space to kneel, right in front of his feet. 

And then Rey drops her eyes.

She can feel his eyes on her skin, can hear his breathing, she can even smell something dark and musky coming from his body. She inches forward, laying her cheek against his inner knee, nuzzling the skin, then resting her face there to look up at him. “When are you going to work on my throat?”

He grabs her head in both hands, pulling her up to her knees for a hard kiss, his tongue pushing in as she gasps at the onslaught. “Rey,” he growls as he opens his eyes to hers. 

“Reyna.”

Kylo leans back to look at her fully, “Excuse me?”

“My full name is Reyna. I would like you to use it in private.”

He wraps an arm around her back, pulling her into his arms, “Our Reyna, my kitten, my good girl.” He rains kisses along her neck, squeezing her ass. “My brothers and I all agreed that your first penetrations would be with all of us together.”

Rey laughs, “Did none of you consider I might not agree?”

He turns her away from him, his mouth still on her neck as his hands travel up her body to tweak her nipples. “Watch us, kitten.”

She opens her eyes to look at their reflection in the mirror. The light is diffused, but bright, illuminating the throne perfectly and her breath catches as his hands start to roam over her body, down her thighs to grab her knees and spread them wide, hooking the joints over the arms of the chair. She can see everything, her inner and outer lips, the clit is hard and everything has a glimmer sheen of the moisture leaking from her cunt.

“You smell delicious. I’m going to taste you tonight, Ben didn’t share last night. He felt bad about it too, enough for Matt and I to override his objections that you might not want us all together. Matt said you would, was he right, Reyna? You want all of us, right?”

His voice is raw with hunger but his hands coming up her thighs are trembling as if unsure of his welcome. 

She leans back, resting her head on his shoulder, leaving one side of her neck exposed for his lips, “I told you at breakfast that I’d be disappointed if you weren’t there, Kylo. I don’t lie.” His left hand comes up to her stomach, pushing her body back against him and she can feel his cock, long and hard against her back. “How are you even going to fit,” she whines.

“Ben would prepare you if you’d let him, Matt says you don’t want to be stretched first, can you tell me why?” His left hand travels up to her neck, the tattoo on full display ad his right hand cups her sex.

Rey shakes her head, trying to grind herself against him, but he’s not allowing any contact with her clit, “Kylo!”

He kisses up her jaw to her ear and whispers, “My first name is actually Kip. You are going to scream it when you come in 3 minutes.” He runs his fingers down the middle of her slit, gathering her juices on his fingers then, traps her clit between two and starts to circle, gently pulling, as if milking her clit from the root.

She watches as her body flushes red, her breath coming in gasps at the way he’s working her hard, his eyes on hers. He wasn’t lying, it was not going to take long, she’s on the edge, her head falling back and eyes closing as her body tenses.

_Smack_

His hand comes down on her pussy firmly, startling her away from the edge. “Naughty kitten, your eyes stay on me.”

She can’t believe the whimper she hears is actually coming from her throat and his hand squeezes, pulling her head forward. She pushes her lip out in a pout, her eyes opening to watch as he runs his fingers up through her slick, “You are soaked, kitten. Ready to come?”

She tries to nod, but his hand holds her still, “Please.”

He pinches her clit between his finger and thumb, rolling as he pulls. “I do like it when you beg so nicely. Beg me, Reyna, come on… use those pretty lips.”

She’s babbling, unsure of what she’s actually saying, her total focus on his hands at her neck and clit… and at the moisture dripping down her thighs and leaking at her back.

“Come, Reyna. Now.” He slaps her clit repeatedly and she screams.

“Kip!” His fingers press down and circle her sensitive clit, not letting her down as he humps against her back, his teeth in her neck as he comes. His hands pull her into him tight, as if he needs her closer. “Next time, it’ll be deep inside this juicy cunt, mixing my orgasm with the cum of my brothers.”

He lifts her chin, up and back, kissing her softly.

“You have some of the most raw pillow talk I’ve ever heard of,” she giggles. “Was I good?” She blinks up at him.

He kisses her lips again then up her cheek to her ear, “So very good.” His hands run down her torso to her thighs, pulling them off the arms and down to his lap, rubbing to increase circulation.

“May I, please?” Her voice is a small whisper, but he hears it and smiles, reaching to her back to gather his spend on his fingers. He holds her chin still, watching her closely as he lifts them to her lips. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

She obeys instantly, afraid he’ll withdraw the offering. He wipes his fingers off on her outstretched tongue, “Hold it.”

He gathers more, feeding it to her open mouth until her back is clean-ish, circling her lips with the residue off his fingers. “Close your mouth, kitten. Taste your cream.”

She closes her lips, concentrating on the texture and taste. It’s definitely different. She wonders if they all taste the same and smirks at the thought of finding out.

“You like it.” It’s a statement, not a question she realizes as she nods to confirm. “Good girl, swallow.” 

She swallows and then licks her lips clean, his eyes tracing her tongue as she relaxes into his embrace. His hands are tender on her now and she closes her eyes to rest.

He stands, lifting her easily and crosses to the settee, laying her down then covering her with a soft dark blanket. “Be right back.” He kisses her forehead then goes down a hall near the stairs, returning with 2 bottles of water and wearing a pair of jeans low on his hips.

He sits on the floor, twists the cap and holds it to her lips, tilting as she raises her head to drink. “Color?”

She smiles, her eyes feeling heavy, “I’m green.” He’s insistent with the water, not allowing her to rest until the bottle is empty, his finger running through her hair as he runs his nose along hers. “I love you.”

She smiles, opening her eyes slowly to see the soft look on his face. He looks… peaceful and her heart sings. Then a thought crosses her mind, furrowing her brow.

“You spanked my pussy,” she pouts, again, deciding that pouting is fun.

He nips her nose, playfully. “What are you most upset about my kitten, the fact I spanked my pussy or that you enjoyed it.”

She considers for a moment. “I did enjoy that, surprisingly.” She leans up on her elbow, reaching behind his neck to pull his lips to hers for a series of soft, open lips kisses. “Thank you.”

He smiles, pushing her back down to rest. “I’m going to work while you nap.”

She stretches with a yawn, “I’m not sleepy.” Her eyes close as she feels the warmth of him start to pull away. “I love you too.”

He kisses her forehead, “I know.”

She drifts, sated and warm, her mind on her men. _My men._

When she opens her eyes, Kylo is at his easel, pushing his brush into the canvas, totally engrossed. He doesn’t acknowledge when she stands, or heads for the hallway, looking for the bathroom. She finds it easily, first door on the right across from a kitchenette. She relieves herself, washes her hands and picks up a shirt from the floor, bringing it to her nose.

She sighs at the smell of him and pulls it over her head checking the mirror to see that it covers her to midthigh.

Kylo glances at her immediately when she renters the studio, his smile bright at her wearing his shirt. “That looks good on you. I need about 10 more minutes to finish this shading, then we’ll go down for lunch.”

She blows him a kiss, spinning in his shirt and laughs as he shakes his head and shifts his eyes back to his work.

She chooses the wall opposite him and starts to examine the paintings leaning up against the wall. The first stack is a set, all of them monochromic in different colors, each depicting female faces of varying ages. The yellow is that of a young innocent girl. The orange of a teen on the edge of womanhood. The woman is more sensual in tones of red and the fourth, in hues of purple has an older woman, the lines of her face illuminating a wisdom of a life well lived. “Are they related?”

“That’s 3 generations of a family we’ve known for years. My mother actually commissioned it. Her friend is turning 60 in a couple months.”

Rey nods absently, walking further down the wall, listening to him clean his brushes.

“You took the photographs?”

“I did.”

She looks more closely at the collection on the walls, impressed by the composition and angles. “You have a good eye.”

He doesn’t respond, just continues to work at his easel, occasionally glancing at her movement around the room.

“Will you take some pictures for me?”

“Just tell me when.” He smiles and she can’t tell if it’s at her or his work… maybe both.

“How about tonight?”

He stops to look at her, “You want pictures of tonight?”

“Well, it only happens once and I don’t want to worry about missing it.”

He wipes his hands on a rag, crossing the room to take her in his arms, “What are you worried about missing?”

She buries her head into his chest, looking down at their feet. “Ben,” she murmurs.

His face is confused when his fingers lift her chin up to his face, “Rey, it’s going to be impossible for you to miss him, he’s going to be in you completely and…” his voice drifts off and his eyes go wide.

“Intelligence is sexy,” she laughs.

He reaches around to swat her behind. “Brat.” He pulls her to the settee, having her straddle his lap after he sits so they are face to face. “You want pictures of the both of you? Or just him marked by your..?”

“You have good tastes, I’ll leave that to you… I don’t want it to look trashy.”

“You and Matt have a lot in common.” He’s touching her everywhere and she runs her fingers up into his hair. 

“I love Matt.” She kisses his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips.

“And Ben?”

She smiles against his lips, “Yes, I love Ben too.”

He takes over the kiss, wrapping his arms around her tight. “Are you ready?”

She leans back to smile at him, nodding.

He stands, letting her body slide down his until her feet touch the floor as he grabs her hand, the pulls her towards the door.

“Good, let’s feed you. You are going to need it.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on twitter @lady0fhaven


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Finn.” He waits for the man’s full attention before he proceeds, “I belong to her, completely.”
> 
> All 3 faces look back at him, eyes bulging. 
> 
> Finn recovers first, “And your brothers?”
> 
> He nods in acknowledgment. “We are giving her our grandmother’s ring tonight.”
> 
> “That’s a little fast,” Poe begins, but Finn presses a finger to his lips, nodding back towards Rose. Poe takes one look on her face and shuts up. “Sorry, Rose.”
> 
> Shaking her head at the two men in the center of her shop, Rose looks at Kylo with a soft smile, “Congratulations. We have a family dinner on the farm, Wednesday nights at 6, I’ll expect all 3 of you from now on.”
> 
> Kylo smiles, relieved. “Yes, Mam. See you then.” 

They descend the stairs hand in hand, exiting into the hall. “That is my bedroom,” he states as he points to the door directly across from the attic access. He pauses at a door at the top of the stairs, “That is Matt’s bedroom, but he usually sleeps in the basement.”

“What’s in the basement,” Rey asks as they descend to the foyer, surprised when he pulls her through the main dining room and down the hall but starts to smirk as she hears the tone of Ben’s voice.

“No, you cannot talk to Kylo. I told you we are not working on Mondays. There is not anything on the calendar that can not wait until tomorrow.”

“Actually, I am not available all week. I’m planning a campaign for a new client and have a deadline,” Kylo states as they enter a large office. It’s all wood paneling and large scale furnishings, with books literally everywhere.

“I have not heard of any new clients,” says the woman on the phone.

“I haven’t completely secured the account yet,” Kylo pulls her back into his chest, his mouth dropping to her ear, “But I am working on it.”

Ben smiles as his eyes travel over her body in Kylo’s shirt then looks back to the phone on the desk. “You were complaining 2 weeks ago that we never take vacation and need to work on our personal lives. Consider us all on vacation, I’ll let you know when we will be back.”

“Matt needs to handle the latest security updates and…”

“Matt has a team to do that, he doesn’t need to stand over their shoulders for them to do their work. Mom, we moved out here to rest and figure things out. That means we get time.”

Rey stiffens in Kylo’s arms and they immediately tighten around her, holding on tight.

There is silence for a moment and then their _mom_ says, “Have you met someone?”

Ben laughs, “Eager to be a grandmother, huh?”

The woman doesn’t dignify that with a response. “Kylo?”

Rey can feel Kylo sigh, “Yes, mother?”

There is a long pause before she finally replies, “I love you, son.”

He curls his body around hers, nuzzling his face into her hair, “I know, I love you too.”

Ben walks around the desk, pressing himself into her, his hands on her hips as the voice continues, “Fine. I’ll clear your work calendars…”

“My assistant did that yesterday,” she can feel Ben tensing and so she lifts her face to him, laying her head back on Kylo’s chest.

“... but I still expect you to fulfill your other obligations. The benefit on Saturday night is not negotiable.”

“You do remember that we are 35, right?” Kylo’s tension is now rising.

“We have been connected to the Holdo family for years. Think of how it would look if you didn’t show up after sending in the rsvp.”

“You sent it in, we didn’t,” Matt says from the door. Rey looks over to him and smiles to see him dressed in only a pair of grey sweatpants, riding low on his hips. Her eyes rake over the definition in his chest and the ink on his left side. His eyes soften when they meet her gaze, but narrow when the voice on the phone continues.

“Oh good, I finally have all my sons. I swear, the 3 of you are…”

Rey growls. “No longer your concern. We will discuss Saturday evening and get back to you later in the week,” Rey pulls from their arms and leans over the desk to push the button to end the call just as their mother starts to ask, “Wait. Who are...” 

She turns to find them all staring at her in wonder. “I guess I should be happy that none of you are Momma’s boys?” She crosses her arms over her chest looking at them standing together.

Their eyes are locked on the phone. “She’s not calling back,” Kylo murmurs.

Matt grunts as Ben pulls her into his arms, lifting her face for a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

She runs her hands up his chest, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again. “Good.”

“I was actually coming to tell you that lunch is ready,” Matt says as he heads back to the kitchen, followed by the others.

Rey follows, watching as the brothers maneuver around the kitchen effortlessly. Soon, the table is set and Ben is pulling out her chair, “My lady.”

She’s smiling as she sits until she notices what’s in front of her, “I thought we were going to have leftovers?”

Matt chuckles. “Those didn’t make it to morning. Ben likes to snack when he can’t sleep.”

Ben hands her a piece of bread, “I had help. Kylo and I worked on your room last night.”

Kylo is wiggling his eyebrows across from her as he digs into what appears to be beef stew.

“I have a room? Isn’t that a little sudden?” She keeps her eyes on her bowl, stirring to dissipate the heat. _Is this really happening? Am I supposed to move in? What about my farm? How are they sure? What if I disappoint them?_ She tears off a piece of bread and dips it in the gravy, buying herself some time to compose herself. She thinks of how Matt had checked on her, concerned. How he hadn’t pressed her for details, but just took care of her. Of how Ben gently washed her and also let her take care of him. And Kylo… _sigh…_ she looks up to find him staring, concerned at her discomfort. Kylo is… her. _It’s like looking into a mirror. Self-sufficient, but self conscious about it. Open book and wounded by it._ He was also very different. 

She feels seen, for the first time since she discovered that she did, in fact, prefer men. 

She jumps when Ben reaches for her hand, “Talk to us, Rey.”

“Reyna,” she whispers.

Kylo smiles, encouragingly. “Good girl.”

She shivers, “Why do I like that so much?” She takes a bite, moaning at the flavors that explode on her tongue. “That’s fantastic.”

Matt chuckles, “I am glad. Do you want to talk about it now, or after we eat?”

Rey stops, looking up from her bowl into his eyes. “About?”

Matt pushes back from the table, patting his lap with a look of expectation on his face. Rey looks to Kylo, but he just nods his head towards Matt’s lap. Ben’s face is serious when she turns to him for help. “You are not going to play any of us against the other Reyna, and this is too important to us to be ignored. Goto Matt.”

_Damn lawyer_

She slowly sets her spoon down, folds her napkin, setting it beside her bowl then stands, shuffling the 2 steps to Matt’s side. She squeaks as Matt scoops her up and cradles her in his lap, pulling her into his chest with his massive arms. _He’s so strong… yet gentle with me._

“You are frightening us, Reyna. Have you changed your mind?” Matt whispers into his ear. She shakes her head, burying her face in his neck. 

“Paradigm shifts are hard,” she mumbles. “I don’t know what to think about having a room here. I have my house and my farm and…” her voice trails off. She has no idea what to do about Finn. It’s not her issue, but it affects her. What if he leaves her too?

“I like your house,” Matt cuddles her close. “Can Ben and I come to work with you too tomorrow?”

She stiffens, sitting straight up to glare into his eyes. “Wait. How do you know about that?”

Kylo chuckles, “Matt likes to watch, Rey. We don’t have many secrets and we will be sharing you entirely.”

Rey furrows her brow, looking over to Ben trying not to roll her eyes at the lawyer sitting across the table. “So, I won’t have private time with each of you?”

Ben grimaces, “That is not an unrealistic expectation.”

“I thought Kylo and I were alone.”

“I don’t recall anyone else being there, Kitten.” Kylo’s voice is soft, almost recalcitrant.

“You knew he was watching?”

Kylo looks at his brother, then back into her eyes. “I knew he could be, what he chooses to watch is on him.”

She turns her gaze to Matt, holding his stare. She can’t tell what he’s thinking or feeling… _he’s hiding. Oh that’s not allowed._ She tries to push off his lap, raising her eyebrow in challenge when his arms tighten, holding her close.

He reluctantly loosens his hold, gasping in surprise when she only moves to straddle his lap, putting them face to face. “There will be times when I need privacy. Today should have been one of them.” 

She has to wonder at his ability to sit there and give nothing away. She’s caught traces of it in all of them but Matt has every bit of himself tightly leashed. It’s a protective mechanism. She ought to know, she’d perfected it herself before she came to live with Maz. 

_Is he hiding something? Is this all too fast?_

She takes a deep breath and then lets it out, sliding out of his lap and returning to her seat. She replaces her napkin in her lap and then eats her lunch, lost in her own head as she considers what should happen next. Part of her wants to smack them upside the head for being dense, the other wants to turn her brain off and jump into the unknown. Okay, those are the extremes… where is the middle ground?

She looks up as she finishes her bowl and the masks are all gone. Kylo looks highly amused, while Ben is glaring at Matt. Matt is studying her face, trying to read her. _I can leash myself too dumbass._

“I’m upset with you,” she states plainly.

He leans forward, palm up for her hand, which she stares at but does not grasp, shaking her head. “No, you need to use your words.”

Ben groans, “Fuck. Matt, take her downstairs and show her. We’ll clean up here.”

Matt’s upper lip curls, a low growl escaping from his throat as he gets up and stomps away.

Rey watches him go, her food sitting heavy in her stomach, then looks at a laughing Kylo, “Should I follow?”

Ben reaches over to grasp her hand. “No, sweetheart. Stay put, he’ll be back when he works it out in his head.”

Rey crosses her arms over her chest, “So him stomping out of the room without saying a word is normal?”

“Our parents would fight loudly, in each other’s faces. It was hard for us to watch. Our therapist suggested an alternative, we disengage to process emotions then talk it out after we calm down.”

Rey tries to understand, she does… but there’s always been something about watching people she cares about walk away. She knows it’s her childhood wound from her mother, she knows Matt probably doesn’t mean it as a dismissal. It is NOT an unrealistic expectation to have privacy, Ben even said so.

Next thing she knows, Kylo is kneeling on one side of her, Ben on the other, both of them wiping the tears that are streaming down her face. “He will come back?” Her voice sounds small, even to her and she winces.

“Always,” Matt says softly as he reenters the room with a dark piece of fabric in his hand.

His brothers both back away, clearing the table of the empty dishes as Matt drops to both knees at her feet, his eyes on her face. “Okay, so… what if I tell you that I need a minute and I’ll be back after I walk off my bad mood.” He lays his head in her lap and grabs her wrist to put her hand on his head. 

Rey grabs a handful of hair and pulls, pivoting his head back, exposing his neck. “Don’t you trust me?”

The look of horror that crosses his face is answer enough for her, but she holds tight to his hair, even as he struggles to stand. “Mine. You put it in my lap, it’s mine now.”

He relaxes in her grip, a small grin trying to twist his lips, “Yours?”

She releases his hair, lowering her forehead to his, “I’m still mad at you.”

“Would you like to go talk about it,” he whispers.

“Are you going to talk?” Her lip pouts without her permission and he leans up to nip it then stands, bringing her with him.

“First, hands up,” he bosses in a firm tone and her hands raise before her mind fully registers the command. He pulls Kylo’s shirt off, throwing it at his brother. “Yours, I believe.”

He pulls the black fabric over her head, and she struggles to find the armholes for her hands… it’s a hoodie and it’s… _so soft,_ falling to her knees.

She up in his arms, bridal style before she can even find her hands so she wraps the sleeves around his neck and holds tight as he leaves the kitchen, passes the door to the laundry room, then heads downstairs into darkness.

He doesn’t turn on any lights, clearly comfortable with his surroundings as he moves from room to room. He pauses for a moment and she nuzzles her face into him, placing the flat of her tongue at the base of his neck and dragging it up towards his ear, giggling when he growls.

He turns around and heads in the other direction, swinging sharply into a room and kicking the door closed. He steps up on something, then lowers them both into a soft surface covered with… fur? He straddles her hips and lowers over her, his hands finding her face in the darkness as he claims her lips, his mouth open and soft. He kisses down the line of her jaw to her neck, then up to her ear.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, baby girl. You are not sure yet… not confident. Part of that hurts, I knew you immediately… I know I am intense.” She can feel all of him rubbing against her and a whimper escapes her throat as he continues to whisper in her ear. “You’re right, I should have not watched until you knew about the security cameras and that I like to watch… I just want to know you… see what you like so that I can…”

Rey laughs, “You are concerned I won’t like you in bed?”

He drops his face into her neck, mumbling into her flesh.

“What was that,” she asks gently, pushing his away.

“Reyna.” 

_I could cum just from him saying my name. Fuck._

He chuckles, “I felt that.”

“Maybe we should have a light, so we can talk face to face.”

He rolls, pulling her into his chest with both arms. “There are no lights in this room, no outlets, no electronics at all.”

“No cameras?”

She can feel him shaking his head no against her.

“You made fun of my nest and yet, you sleep in a den,” she scoffs playfully.

He’s tense, so she runs her hands over him, pulling him to her. “Talk to me, Matt.”

“Did he tell you what happened?”

She nods slightly, “I thought you were watching.”

“I didn’t watch everything, just peeked in to check on things.” He sighs, “We almost lost him afterwards. I had to tell him when to sleep, shower, eat. That’s when I started cooking large meals. The day I finally got him to paint, I knew he was going to be okay.”

Rey continues to hold him close, processing then chuckles, “You’re mom.”

Matt stiffens, “What?”

Laughter bursts from her, “Yep, Ben has taken on the role of his dad and you have taken the role of mother. That it was necessary makes me sad and kinda pissed. I think we better stay away from your parents for a while, I might go off.”

“Going to protect us from the ‘rents, huh?” He chuckles with her before softening in her arms. “Rey?”

“Hummm”

“Do I scare you?”

She holds him tight. “Not even a little, I think last night was the safest I have felt while I slept in a long time. I normally nap on Mondays.”

He reaches to the side and pulls a plush blanket over them both. “I like naps. What time do you go to bed on Mondays?”

“Usually around 9, because I get up at 5 on Tuesday mornings. I don’t have any help on Tuesdays. It’s everyone else’s day off from the farm.”

“Would we be in the way? I agree with my brother, I want to learn your world and fit into it too. You do understand that we want a life with you.”

“Oh, I already decided, I am keeping all of you. But Matt, our lives might not mesh well. I’ve only been to the city a handful of times in my entire life. My life is simple, full, but simple. Your lives seem rather complicated. And I’m used to taking care of myself, of having to take care of myself, what if I can't let you all in?” 

“We have a lot to learn as well, Reyna. We can learn together,” His voice whispers in the dark.

It’s amazing how much bigger he feels in the darkness, more accessible and so very tender. She snuggles into him, her mind drifting as her body relaxes. She smiles at the feel of his lips on her hair, her earlier frustration melting away. He had admitted he was wrong, something that very few men in her life had owned up to and she’s filled with a calm warmth that extends beyond the two of them to the ones upstairs.

Then, a thought.

“Matt?”

He moves his mouth right to her ear and breathes, “Yes, baby girl.”

“I obviously do not have any STDs and I get the depo shot, so I”m covered there… if you are clean, can I have you raw?”

He rolls her beneath him with a low growl. “My baby wants it raw?” He pulls the hoodie up and off to ease his access, his teeth grazing down her neck to her shoulder. She melts, her mind blanking out and she drifts again, safe in his care. His lips work down her chest as he roots for a nipple in the dark, latching on when he finds it, his fingers flicking the other.

His mouth is gentle with its tender pulls, gently keeping her in a dazed state, she wraps her arms around him, cradling his head as she runs her finger through his hair.

“Mine,” she whispers and he purrs against her, letting go to lay his face against her chest. 

“I have a plan.”

She can’t hold in the chuckle, “I figured Ben for the planner.”

“Oh he is, but I tend to the things around the house. He’s a bit preoccupied with blooding you at the moment as well.” He pinches her nipple causing her to jump. “I will hold you until you fall asleep and let you nap for an hour. I need to pop upstairs for 10-15 minutes tops but I’ll return so you don’t wake alone. After you wake, we will give you a nice hot bath to keep you relaxed, then Kylo will give you a massage until you are drifting again, and we will explore you until you are so ready for Ben that it’ll take the pressure off of him and he’ll enjoy it as much as you will.”

“You make it sound like he’s a worrier.”

“He’s a lawyer, baby. He circumvents worst case scenarios all the time. Trust me, he’s up in his office right now trying to think of everything that can go wrong and making a contingency plan to circumvent it.”

She sits up only because he allows it, looking in the direction she thinks the door is in.

“You want to go check on him?” She can hear his smile in his voice.

“Why are you smiling?” She chuckles with him.

He pulls her into his lap, his hand running up her neck to grip her chin and kisses her, “I love how you care for us.”

She wraps her arms around his neck, “I like having someone to care for… you don’t mind?”

She feels his head shake as he lifts her into his arms and stands on the bed, laughing as she squeals.

“We are going to work on trust. We still need to talk about that bald pussy too.” He walks her off the bed and sets her feet on the floor, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door. They are out in the hall when he stops so abruptly that she runs into his back with an oof. 

He opens a door, revealing a bank of monitors on one wall. He stands aside, letting her go in first and she walks right up to the one showing Ben’s office, watching as Ben paces the floor, his fingers in his hair. 

“I can’t think of anything that I can say to soothe him,” Rey admits with a yawn. She wraps her arms around herself, rubbing for warmth, She pouts, “Where did my hoodie go?”

Matt scoops her up, taking her back to his den and wraps them both in a blanket. “I’ll take care of Ben after I take care of you. Sleep,”

She yawns again, “I thought you wanted to talk.” She kisses his chest, then lays her cheek against him. “I licked you, you are now mine.”

“I’ve been yours since I first heard you laugh at Ren.” His hands rub her back and he whispers, “Close your eyes baby girl… I’m here now. I am going to take care of everything.”

___________

“Kylo.” 

He hears Matt calling his name from the top of the stairs. “I’m in Rey’s closet.” He shuts one drawer then opens another, trying to think of the lingerie as Rey’s instead of his Nana’s. The gowns are all lovely, some long, some short in a variety of colors. He closes that drawer and opens the one on the bottom. There, laying on top is a shopping bag, he lifts it reverently then hears his brother chuckling in the bedroom.

“Planning on a photo shoot, lil brother,” Ben asks, sounding more relaxed than he had at lunch.

“Reyna asked me to take some pictures of our first time. She was afraid of missing it.” He opens the bag, reaching past the tissue to the garment and lifts it out.

It’s a short gown of white lace, in a babydoll style… more importantly, it still has the tags on it.

“She’ll like that, all the gowns in the one drawer I saw are white.” Matt grabs the straps and holds it out, nodding… “Yes, having something special to wear will help her too. What do you think, Ben?”

They both turn to look at their oldest brother and smirk. Ben is looking at the garment with such wonder and hope. “Matt has a plan,” he murmurs, his eyes fixated on the gown. “Hot bath, massage and the two of you…” His hand is shaking as he reaches to stroke the lace. He takes a deep breath then blows it out. “I haven’t been this nervous since the first time I was in court.”

“Where is she now,” Kylo asks gently.

“Napping down in Matt’s cave, I…” Ben’s voice falls and he raises his eyes to his brothers, exhaling when he sees understanding in their eyes. 

“Our wife.”

They all whisper it reverently and in unison. They’ve never been alone. They’ve always had each other and once again here they stand on the precipice of another first. Together.

“Where’s the ring,” Kylo asks suddenly. “I want it on her finger for the pictures.”

“I want it on her finger as we claim her,” Matt growls.

Ben chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s on the counter in the bathroom. I told her that it belonged to Nana and that it was hers as our future wife.”

“Why didn’t you put it on her finger,” Matt asks, frustration in his voice.

Kylo smacks him square in the chest, “Don’t… you know he needs to be chosen.”

Matt rubs his sternum, playfully glaring at Kylo. “Ouch.”

“And I thought that Kylo would like to make it a moment, that’s more his gift than ours.” Ben shrugs off Matt’s mood, “Time for you to get back to our beloved.”

“She normally goes to bed early on Monday nights,” Matt suddenly remembers. “Wakes at 5am, Tuesdays sound like her long day. I’ll assemble the trays for dinner when you give her a bath.” He heads for the door then pauses to look back at his brothers, “I was only going to let her sleep for an hour, but what do you think about just letting her wake on her own?”

Ben looks at Kylo for his opinion. “It’s been an emotionally challenging day and do we know what happened after dinner last night yet? She didn’t mention anything to me.”

Ben shakes his head, “She didn’t say anything to me either. It’s just not our lives that are changing.” They both turn to Matt, “I think she should be well rested.”

Matt nods then disappears down the hallway, eager to return to Rey’s side.

“She fits him well,” Kylo mutters.

“She fits you as well,” Ben teases with a wide grin.

Kylo throws his arm around Ben’s neck, pulling him down into a headlock, “She fits you too. Admit it.”

They wrestle to the floor, stopping only when they bump one of Kylo’s light stands. They both grab it before it can hit the floor, laughing. Ben sits up, rubbing the back of his head. “She said she would learn to take care of me.”

“Good. She can take care of me too then.”

Ben blinks in surprise.

“Pleasure is pleasure, there’s not much I haven’t done. I’m an artist.” Kylo puts his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “You want me to talk her through it, or would you like to discover it together.”

They look at each other as Ben thinks a moment then in unison state flatly, “Let’s ask Rey.”

“Why don’t you plan on bathing with her? The bath is big enough for both of you.” Kylo encourages his nervous brother with a smile. “It’s going to be good, Ben. We will all do it together. You are not alone.”

“I”m going to go chop vegetables for Matt,” Ben says as he heads for the kitchen.

“I’m going to finish setting up in here then I’m going to take a shower.” Kylo resets the light. “Ben,” he calls to his brother, “She wants pictures of you, you are what she doesn’t want to miss.”

Ben shakes his head with a grin, “You are taking pictures for all of us though, right?”

“Oh yes, but I’ll need you to take some of them for me.”

“Sure thing.” 

Ben’s shoulders are relaxed as he leaves the room and for that Kylo is thankful. His brothers had surrounded him when he needed them most, but not without cost. He let them continue to baby him because he likes seeing their love in action. Perhaps Rey could help him find a way to reciprocate. 

He takes a step back, thinking of Rey and the family they will build together. He crosses the room, pulling the settee from the sitting area and moves it to the bottom of the bed. The blue upholstery vibrant against the white linens on the bed. He makes a trip to their bedrooms, pulling sleep pants and button down shirts. Engagement photos require clothes, of sorts, bringing them all back to the master bedroom and laying them out of the bed. He returns to the closet, searching for the heavy robe Nana used to wear in Skywalker blue and he finds it, but…

Next to it, in a mossy green is a velvet robe trimmed in antique lace. He pulls the hanger, eyeing the embroidery along the edges and cuffs. His mind filling in how this picture should look. _I need to run to the store._

He hangs the robe and the gown in the bathroom, then heads to his room to change and grab his keys.

He stops by the kitchen on his way out, “Need anything? I’m going to the store to get flowers and a couple other things.”

Ben pauses from cubing cheese and smirks, “What picture are you filling out?”

“Engagement photos.”

Ben smiles brightly, “Maybe some dark chocolate and stop by that bakery we saw to get some pastry. If we are getting up early, we’ll want something easy for breakfast.”

Kylo heads out with a wave, humming to himself as he climbs into his Jeep.

The trip to the store is uneventful and he’s pleased with the array of flowers, mostly in peach, blush and green tones that he finds. He smiles in delight at the small town, the people who wave at him in welcome and the quaint charm of Main Street. He even loves the bell that clangs as he enters the bakery.

“Well look who it is, they let anyone in this place,” a familiar voice teases.

“Poe?” Kylo hugs one of his oldest friends. “Why aren’t you in the office?”

His friend looks at him, confused, “I’ve been setting up our offices here in town. I thought you knew? I was supposed to go back at the end of the month, but I just informed your mother that I would be requesting a permanent transfer. The country agrees with me.”

“When did they tell you to set up a satellite office?”

“Satellite?” Poe almost chokes on his coffee. “Your dad is joining her in retirement next year. She said Ben would be running things from here. The present office will become the satellite.”

Kylo laughs. He takes out his phone and texts the woman who gave them birth.

_K- Thx Mom_

He immediately sees the 3 dots signifying that she’s responding.

_L- Are you happy?_

K- Yes

L- _When you are ready, I’d like to meet her._

He takes a deep breath, looking up into Poe’s understanding eyes then replies.

K- _Ok. Love you_

_L- I am going to love you better, or at least try._

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” he mutters to himself, but responds with his Kitten in mind.

K- _For her sake, I’ll let you._

He pockets his phone, looking into the display case at the options available. “So, what’s good, Poe?”

“Everything is good in my shop,” a bubbly voice says from the back with a tray of scones. She can’t be taller than 5’3” with dark hair, vibrant eyes and a huge smile. “You are lucky, we close at 4.”

“That’s a lot of product for closing in less than an hour,” Kylo says, looking at the tray.

Poe clasps his shoulder, “Special order, I’m heading back to Chandrilla tonight and your mother loves them.”

“Leia is your mom?” The woman comes around the counter, looking him up and down with wide eyes. “Kylo, you have to be Kylo. My sister wasn’t at home this morning even though Finn said she made it home last night. I’m Rose.” She holds out her hand with a bright smile.

He laughs as he shakes it, “Nice to meet you. I’m actually looking for something for breakfast in the morning. Apparently my girl works early and I want her to eat.”

“Dude, you’ve only been down here a week,” Poe shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Oh, if they had the same reaction Rey did, it was never going to be a question,” Rose giggles. She grabs a box and starts loading it up with a mixture of sweet and savory nodding to the display case along the back, “Go pick a cake.”

Kylo eyes the offerings carefully. There are several options available both by the slice and whole. Chocolate, coconut, red velvet… “Oh wow, is that Italian Cream Cake?”

Rose doesn’t answer, simply grabs another box and pulls the cake from the display.

“Wait. What does Rey like?” Kylo doesn’t want to misstep, tonight is for her. Now that he knows what the options are, he can come back another time.

The bell rings behind him as he’s pulling his wallet to pay and Rose blushing at the sight behind him causes him to turn. His eyebrows rise at the sight of Poe kissing the man he saw at the farmer’s market, Rey’s brother Finn. He looks back at Rose, “Are they always this affectionate?”

His voice catches Finn’s attention and he breaks the kiss to glare at Kylo. _He really is beautiful._ His brain starts thinking of angles and lighting so he almost misses Poe’s introduction.

“Kylo, this is my boyfriend, Finn. Finn, this is Kylo Skywalker-Solo. I work with him, he’s in design and marketing.”

Kylo extends his hand with a smile, “That’s a polite way of saying that I’m an artist that got sucked into the family business.”

Finn looks at the offered hand for a moment but then reaches for it with a firm grip, “My sister spending time with you on her day off,” he asks calmly.

Kylo looks at him in the eye and smiles, “She is, I’m picking up some dessert for dinner and some pastries for her to eat in the morning. 5am is a little early to cook.”

Finn looks to Rose behind the counter and then to Poe, “I was an ass last night. Will you tell her I had breakfast with mom and that she was right.”

His shoulders tighten and he steps back to the counter to pick up the boxes Rose pushes towards him, “I will.”

He’s almost to the door when he decides to be bold, “Finn.” He waits for the man’s full attention before he proceeds, “I belong to her, completely.”

All 3 faces look back at him, eyes bulging. 

Finn recovers first, “And your brothers?”

He nods in acknowledgment. “We are giving her our grandmother’s ring tonight.”

“That’s a little fast,” Poe begins, but Finn presses a finger to his lips, nodding back towards Rose. Poe takes one look on her face and shuts up. “Sorry, Rose.”

Shaking her head at the two men in the center of her shop, Rose looks at Kylo with a soft smile, “Congratulations. We have a family dinner on the farm, Wednesday nights at 6, I’ll expect all 3 of you from now on.”

Kylo smiles, relieved. “Yes, Mam. See you then.” 

He exits, carefully placing both boxes in the floorboard and mounts up behind the wheel. He puts the Jeep in reverse, glancing once more at the shop to see Rose talking to both with a fierce posture. He presses firmly on the brakes as he watches Poe grab the small woman and kiss her soundly, Finn pressing into her back. _Interesting._

He drives home trying not to laugh. He loves having a secret, and this one is not about Rey, so he wouldn’t be violating the existing rules by keeping it.

It takes him two trips to bring everything in from the Jeep, the house still quiet. He lays out the flowers out on the counter then goes to find a vase and the crystal bowl that had held the flower arrangement from his grandfather when his mother and her twin had been born. He finds the small tray of tools in the butler pantry drawer, just as Nana had kept them. He rinses the containers out then places water in the bottoms. He tapes a hashtag over the bowl’s opening then starts assembling a small bouquet for their bride to be, wrapping it in a rubber band, trimming the ends off the stems and dropping the long stems into the vase when he’s happy with the configuration.

He sets the peach roses aside, using the remainder to fill the bowl. He places the vase and the roses in the refrigerator, wipes off the counter and then takes the bowl upstairs to Rey’s room and places it on the table beside the bed.

He takes one more look around the room. The candles are ready to be lit, between them and his camera lights, it was going to look amazing.

He closes both doors behind him and places his hand on the doorframe.

“Thank you, Nana,” he whispers softly then goes to take a shower.

____________

Matt fingers itch to caress her in her sleep, he wants to feel her cum as she reaches consciousness. The only thing keeping his hands still is the knowledge that they have the rest of their lives to explore each other. Still, the way her body grows restless against his as she wakes has him ready to claim her now and he shifts his hips away from her perfect ass before temptation becomes too much. 

Besides, if she feels what she’s done to him, the little minx is likely to torture him with another innocent request. 

He can feel his baser instincts right beneath his skin, prowling in anticipation of her claiming. The smell of her skin is on his pillows, blankets and in his nostrils. It’s his new favorite thing. He doesn’t know how he’ll ever sleep without it.

She moans rolling to press her nose into his chest, her fingers grasping his bicep to pull her body closer to his. “Matt,” she whispers.

“There’s my baby girl,” he says, kissing her forehead. “All sleep soft and warm, I almost woke you with an orgasm.”

She melts with a whimper of loss.

“Oh, would my baby like that? My hands roaming you and arousing you in your sleep, playing with those sensitive little nipples and hard clit. I could even stretch my little ass with my fingers and have you squeezing them tight.”

He feels her body quiver and she gasps in surprise. He runs his palm over her hip, dipping his fingers into her slit and finds her drenched. “Did my baby cum just by my voice? What a good, good girl.”

He circles her clit, holding her close with his opposite arm as he traces her face with his nose in search of her mouth. “Relax baby, show me what a sleepy girl would be like.” He kisses her slightly open lips, pushing his tongue past them to taste her. 

She tries so hard to stay soft, but he can feel the feral part of her rise to his beast. Like knows like and she’s instinctively responding and all he wants is to allow them both to drown in the passion.

_Soon_

“I love you, Reyna.” It’s so easy to lay oneself bare in the dark. “Thank you for choosing us.”

He keeps kissing her as he wraps her in a blanket and pulls her to his lap. He stands then walks her out of the room and up the stairs into the fading light of day.

“What time is it,” Rey asks, noticing how low the sun is on the horizon as he carries her into the kitchen and sits her on the counter.

“It’s 5:34,” Ben replies from the door. “We decided that you being rested would help tonight. Were we wrong?” He comes to her for a kiss, looking into her eyes with a smile.

She shakes her head and smiles brightly at both of them, “Where’s my Kip?”

They both chuckle. 

“He was setting up the bedroom for pictures and then he was going to shower. I’d like us to take a bath,” Ben suggests, gazing into her face like a man besotted. When Rey nods, he picks her up and carries towards the stairs, leaving Matt alone in the kitchen.

_She’s really here and she’s really ours._

Matt washes his hands then pulls out the platters from the china cabinet. Opening the refrigerator, he finds that someone has cut the cheese and meats into bite size portions, all that’s left is to assemble. Vegetables, cheeses, meats, grapes, dried fruit from the pantry and nuts… he can be creative too. Almost as an afterthought, he adds a small pot of honey, smiling at potential other uses.

Perhaps not tonight though, she will be sore, no matter how gently Ben claims her. He knows that he might have to wait for another night to have her for himself, but he can feed her… nourishment would help her body to heal.

 _Lube, we need lube._ His mind supplies the detail almost too late and he opens the pantry. Well, if his brothers don’t have any, he has organic coconut oil. He grabs the bottle and tucks it in the basket to go upstairs, it’d be good massage oil too and they could still lick her.

He covers the platters and sticks them back in the refrigerator by the champagne he slipped in to chill earlier. Flutes go into the basket. He peeks in the pink boxes from the bakery and swipes a small scone. _Those are mom’s favorites._

He stops, wondering why that connection is there, then shakes it off as a coincidence. He grabs dessert plates and silverware, adding them to the basket. Linens. Bottles of water. The bars of chocolate Kylo must have picked up at the store.

He doesn’t want to have to make multiple trips downstairs for anything. He wants to only focus on Rey.

He grabs the basket in one hand, the cake box in the other and heads upstairs. 

The sound of water sloshing and her giggles warm a place in him that he didn’t even realize was cold and he moves as quietly as he can, arranging the dishes, glasses and cutlery on the cleared dresser. Kylo has outdone himself in the placement of things, there even a cake stand for the… _Italian Creme Cake._ He leaves plenty of room for the platters and then notices that his brother even brought the high hat up from the dining room. 

Kylo is serious about wooing his kitten.

Matt’s eyes take in the rest of the details; the candles waiting to be lit, the flowers in what appears to be Nana’s favorite crystal bowl, the peach rose petals on the comforter, the white linens including a gauze that hangs from the canopy and a bouquet of flowers, wrapped in ribbon…

He sucks a breath.

_Kylo is giving her a wedding._

He looks over to the chair in the corner. It’s the place he would naturally gravitate to watch from and there’s a pair of his black sleep pants and a black button down shirt. He grabs his clothes and heads for his own shower.

Time to prepare his body for his bride to claim.


	6. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need a new computer,” Kylo states flatly from across the room where he’s looking at his camera.  
> “I set you up when we moved, why do you need another one?”  
> Kylo turns the back of the camera towards him with a smirk. Matt steps closer to see Rey, her head thrown back in orgasm. Glorious.  
> Matt rubs his jaw. “So no network card and no wifi, got it.” They were in total agreement on protection of their wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’ve added tags... please check them.
> 
> If I need to add any, please let me know.

Ben brings her foot up out of the water to his lips, kissing from her instep to her toes, sucking the big toe in between his swollen lips. The joy on her face warms his heart and he traces down the line of her legs under the water to grab her hips and pull her back into his lap. She immediately reclaims his lips with hers, her damp fingers in his hair as he explores every inch of her skin. He had found a clip in one of his Nana’s drawers for her to keep her hair out of the water but there are soft strands grazing her neck that tickle his nose as he kisses down to her shoulders.

“Will it always be like this,” she asks softly.

His lips trail across her delicate collar bones and his hands grab her hips tightly pushing her back from his cock. “If you don’t watch out, you aren’t going to get to see any blood.” He laughs at the pout on her face.

“Hey, don’t ruin my pictures,” Kylo demands from the door. “I have just about everything set up.” Ben watches as Rey’s eyes travel over his brother with his red sleep pants and black shirt that’s hanging open, revealing his chest and abs. He kisses her cheek up to her ear, “I am so glad you find my brothers attractive, Rey.”

She giggles, “You are identical triplets and all very attractive.” 

Ben lifts her up to Kylo, who is waiting with a towel then pulls the plug on the water. He dries himself, watching as his brother pats her dry gently. 

“Ben, I’ve laid out clothes for you on the settee, I’m going to get our girl ready and then she’s going to come to you, so wait out there,” Kylo says as he throws the ring box to him.

Ben wraps the towel around his waist and winks at his Lady as he shuts the door behind him.

He grabs the clothing left for him and goes to his bathroom to get ready. He takes his time as he lathers up and shaves, images of Rey’s blush rising on her cheeks when she had admitted that she didn’t want a fling. He brushes his teeth then pulls a brush through his hair wishing it were her fingers, but wanting to look good for in the pictures Kylo would take. He pulls on the black sleep pants and slips his arms into the white button up, refusing to tuck it in and only buttoning the buttons on the lower third. He wants her to know he’s comfortable.

He opens the box, looking down at his Nana’s ring, thinking of the words she had written him.

_Women don’t need perfection, my dear boy… just your attention. Good, bad, happy or sad… the thing that made my marriage to Aniken work was that I knew I was never alone. That whatever life would bring us, we would face it together. That his devotion to our family would not waver and that I could choose him over and over and he’d never tire of my affection._

_You and your brothers are worthy of love, don’t miss it by looking for perfection… the best part of love is in accepting the flaws and having yours accepted as well._

_When in doubt… love her more, not less._

_Hold her closer, don’t push her away._

_Fight._

_Make-up._

_And please never forget that women are multi-orgasmic._

_Nana_

He shakes his head. Nana would have loved Rey.

Sass, a trait they both share.

“Ready?”

Ben looks over to see Matt leaning up against the door, his hair still damp.

He shuts the box, sliding it into his pants pocket and follows his brother down the hall. Kylo is pulling the curtains closed, “Light the candles.”

The three of them take a corner of the room, meeting in the middle when all the wicks are lit. Kylo pulls a light meter out of his pocket, going to the tripod to take a couple test shots. He grumbles and adjusts all 4 light poles then takes a couple more shots and smiles. He grabs another camera out of his bag, makes some adjustments, then takes pictures of his brother's faces lit in the candlelight, nodding to himself in approval.

“Sit,” Kylo directs and motions to the settee, crossing to stand behind, his hand resting on Ben's shoulder but his body turned towards Matt on the opposite side. He clicks the control in his hand, then crosses to check the exposer. He returns to his position and calls out to Rey, “When you are ready, Kitten.”

Ben can hear the shutter of the camera in Kylo’s hand fluttering as the door opens revealing their Reyna. She’s wearing a long soft green robe, the lace of her white gown exposed across her chest where it doesn’t fully close, her hair is down in soft curls around her shoulders and her sweet face has the most radiant smile he has ever seen. He holds out a hand towards her, enraptured as she walks forward and places her hand in his, choosing them.

He tears up, swallowing the lump that’s trying to rise in his throat, “You are beautiful, My Lady.” He bends over her hand, kissing it, delighting in the look of awe in her eyes as she takes in the setting Kylo has made.

“Kylo is a bit of a romantic,” Matt admits, drawing her attention. Her eyes travel over the three of them and she grins, “You all should be on the cover of a romance novel.”

“Success!” Kylo grins wickedly. “You and your naughty books set the standard way too high, Kitten. We are mere mortals reaching for the sun of your heart.”

Rey giggles, “There you go waxing poetic again.” She looks around the room again, “It’s lovely, Kip. Thank you.”

“Let’s take some pictures first, then we will mess you up,” Kylo teases, going behind the tripod to direct. “Rey, sit in the middle of the settee, knees towards Ben. Ben and Matt, down on one knee.” He checks the framing then moves behind, kneeling down, his eyes on Rey. He clicks the remote, the shutter fluttering from across the room. 

“Where’s the ring, Ben?”

He pulls the ring box from his pocket, opening it towards the love of their future life, “Reyna, will you be ours?” He can feel the tears sliding down his cheeks and sees them mirrored on her face. 

Her voice is choked and she nods as if to confirm the answer, “Yes.”

He pulls the ring from the box, sliding it on her finger, totally unsurprised when it fits. They all spend a moment looking at their Nana’s ring on her finger, the only sound in the room is the camera’s shutter.

Ben lifts a hand to her cheek, caressing up into her hair and pulling her lips to his, her lips are so soft and he pulls back smiling as Matt gently guides her chin towards him for another kiss. Ben lays his head in her lap and her fingers immediately entangle in his hair. He can feel her twisting to reach for Kylo, feel Matt reaching to wrap around her from behind but he stays with his head in her lap. He knows there will be a time when he will need her more docile, but for right now, on his knees before his Lady is exactly where he needs to be.

Matt lifts her, putting one leg behind her, with her in the middle of his thighs and Rey grasps Ben’s face and pulls him up to lay his head on her chest, kissing his hair before laying her head back for his brothers. Her robe has come open and Matt is sliding it off one shoulder to kiss the flesh as it’s revealed. 

Ben meets his brother’s eyes and smiles, grasping Rey’s ankles in both hands running them up her legs, splaying them wide.

“Angle your body Ben, towards the camera, kiss her inner thigh,” Kylo mutters, his voice full of passion.

Ben complies, eager to kiss up to her slit, but forces himself to kiss every inch slowly to allow Kylo to get his shots.

He feels rather than see when Kylo leaves the back of the couch, camera to his face as he comes around to get a better angle of Ben’s ascent. He takes a moment to look up and moans at the look of Matt’s hands massaging her breasts through the lace, her nipples hard against the fabric. 

Kylo’s hand grasps her knee, spreading her wider as he drapes it over Matt’s leg and Ben can’t resist. He places the flat of his tongue against her and licks from bottom to top.

“Where do you think you’re going, baby girl,” Matt growls when she bucks, his hand coming to her throat. 

“Do it again, Ben.” Rey’s voice is demanding and he immediately complies then pushes his tongue into the small gap, past her hymen, his nose on her clit.

Matt and Ben hold her firmly as she screams her first orgasm, Kylo capturing it all on film. Ben withdraws his tongue, lapping her clit gently as she comes down a little, tears running down her cheeks.

Ben reaches for her, as Matt pulls the robe off her body, and picks her up in a bridal carry to take her to bed, laying her amidst the rose petals. Kylo circles the bed, his camera shutter fluttering and she laughs, reaching for him.

“I think you are supposed to give me a massage, camera man,” She teases with a smirk.

Kylo hands Ben the camera then lays down beside her, kissing her soundly, his hand running down her arm to grasp her hand and raise it to his lips. “How are you?”

She smiles, relaxing into the mattress, “I love you and you all love me, so I’m really really good.”

Matt chuckles from where he has repositioned the tripod at the foot of the bed, “What color are you baby girl?”

Her eyes go wide and then she bites her lip and whispers, “Green.”

Kylo reaches over to grab a small bowl and dips his fingers into it, rubbing the oil into her hand. He carefully, methodically put his thumbs into her palm and works the oil into every inch of her fingers, taking each digit one at a time.

Rey huffs, “You’re just planning to torture me aren’t you?”

Kylo shakes his head, “I would never torture a virgin. We’ll save that for next week.”

Rey laughs and he takes her other hand, sitting up to use both hands on his impatient Kitten.

“We are going to touch every single inch of you tonight. While Matt is the most primal of the three of us, we are all Skywalkers. Our grandfather taught us to be observant and to learn. He loved our Nana so well and that’s how we want to be for you.”

His hands work up her arm, slowly, not missing an inch of skin.

“I remember. I met them,” she whispers.

They all stop and look at her, eyes wide. Ben lays the camera aside and cups her face in both hands, “Reyna?”

Her eyes tear up, “I was 11 when I came to live with Maz. They had red flagged my last home and they moved me faster than my records kept up. So I had about 2 weeks of not being able to goto school. Maz would come to bring Padme lunch, usually soup, because that’s all she could eat. Maz would tease him because he wouldn’t leave and let the ladies talk privately. The most he did was move over to that chair in the corner.” Rey’s eyes tearfully trail to the corner, her eyes clouded by memory.

“She always tried to get me to eat with her, she’d have biscuits for me. One day, she tried to brush my hair, said a lady should always have someone to brush it for her.”

They’re all crying now but a smile comes to Rey’s lips as she continues, “The last couple times I came, he was holding her. His back to the headboard with her cradled in front of him. If she ate, it was because he fed her. He held her glass as she drank. It was the saddest thing I had ever witnessed, but it also was one of the most beautiful.”

She leans up to kiss Ben, her lips salty with her tears and so tender. When he lifts to look, he sees she’s holding hands with each of his brothers.

“You were not at the funeral, I would have remembered,” Matt states flatly.

She shakes her head, “I finally got into school and was having to play catch up. Plus, I didn’t want to see the casket. Maz let me stay home with Finn and Rose when Aniken had the wake.”

Ben wipes the tears from her face, kissing her cheeks with reverence. “That’s how I want to love you.”

Rey smiles, “As long as I get to love you that way back.”

“Deal,” says Kylo.

“Deal,” Matt growls.

“Deal,” Ben kisses her lips, sealing their pact. 

Matt reaches for the bowl, dipping in his fingers and grasps a foot. Ben smiles, reaching for his own handful of oil and takes the other while Kylo grabs her other hand to work on her bare arm.

“It’s kismet, we were meant to be,” Kylo smirks down at her. “There’s no getting rid of us. We all want the same thing.”

“Hey, I already licked you, you're mine.” She sticks out her tongue at him and he leans down to suck it into his. She moans against his lips as he pulls her hands up over her head.

“Color?”

She squirms against Ben and Matt’s hands working their way up her thighs, “So green.”

Matt runs his hand up the front of her hip, lifting the bottom edge of her gown, exposing her sex to their gaze. “Now about his bald little pussy, did you do this just for us? Or is this what you prefer?” He reaches for the bowl for more oil, letting it drip off his fingers to land on her slit.

Ben smiles at the way her nipples are pebbling against the lace, “I don’t want to get oil on the nightgown.”

Kylo sits her up as Ben lifts the gown up over her head then pushes her back against the mattress. They all look down at her, bare and ready for them. Kylo takes a flower petal and runs it along the curves of her tits, “You’re lovely.” Her breath catching when he circles her nipples, “Did you do it for us, Reyna?”

She nods, shyly then adds, “I’ve shaved it all off before, this was the first time I’ve waxed. I think I like it better.”

“Why would you think we’d want it, did you get the idea from one of your naughty stories.” Ben chuckles, leaning down to kiss her nipple.

Rey arches into his mouth and he sucks gently. _She’s so sensitive._

“I have read it in books but…” her voice trails off and she closes her eyes, blushing furiously.

Kylo grabs her neck, tilting her face towards him, “Talk to us, Kitten. Tell us why?”

Rey closes her eyes tighter, “Can’t it just be okay that I did it for you?”

Ben lifts off her nipple, blowing air over the pebbled peak. “Of course, but if there’s a particular reason, we are still curious. Communication is going to be important, Reyna. We don’t want to have a misunderstanding over something trivial.”

She struggles to sit up, but they hold her firmly to the mattress, “It’s not trivial to me.”

“We didn’t think so, if this is the first time you’ve waxed. By the way, we will set you up with an account at the spa, these services are now our responsibility if you wish to continue them.” Ben’s tone is slowly shifting to interrogation mode, he smells a secret and he’s so good at getting witnesses to divulge details they’d rather keep to themselves.

Rey peaks through her eyelashes, looking straight at Matt.

Kylo looks at Ben and they both edge back with a grin. Matt definitely wasn’t going to let her hide this one.

“Color,” Matt growls.

Rey pants and twists, testing their hold before whimpering, “green.”

Matt rubs the oil into her denuded flesh. “You went to the spa before you came to dinner.”

“Rose made me an appointment at 1.”

Matt dips his fingers into the bowl again, rubbing his hand together before running his thumbs up her slit, spreading her wide. “Your hymen is beautiful. Kylo, get your camera.”

Ben hands over the camera over her and Kylo kneels behind Matt’s shoulder, clicking away as Matt massages her outer lips.

“So soft and smooth… just like a good baby girl,” Matt’s tone is hungry. “I did ask, didn’t I?”

Rey nods emphatically, her body shivering in desire.

“So your answer is yes? You’d like to be the baby of our family?” Matt flicks her clit and she cries out, shaking in Ben’s arms.

_Smack_

Matt’s hand lands softly on her pussy.

“She can take harder than that,” Kylo quips.

“Answer me, Reyna.”

Rey looks directly at Ben, “I want to be Ben’s Lady...” She lifts her eyes to Kylo, “... and Kip’s Kitten…” Her eyes finally come to Matt, “... and your Baby Girl.”

“Good.”

Ben has to hold her tight as Matt immediately lifts her hips to his mouth, his tongue , lips and teeth devouring her cunt. Ben watches as she comes apart, whispering softly into her ear, “Such a good girl, never going to be alone again. We have you. We love you. We are yours, Reyna, Yours.”

She explodes, her body going limp in passion as Matt lowers her body to the bed, his mouth following her down, reaching for the bowl. He dips two fingers into the oil, his mouth locked on her cunt.

Kylo looks at Ben, “Bring up her left leg so I can get the shot.”

Ben complies and Rey gasps. He watches her face closely as her eyes bulge, “Well that’s very different.”

Matt chuckles from deep in her cunt.

“What’s my brother doing to you, Sweetheart.” He kisses her face gently.

Rey pants, moaning as she twists in pleasure, “Matt has his fingers in me.”

Ben hums in her ear, “Where are his fingers I wonder, that tight little cunt is mine first.”

“Our girl likes having her ass played with,” Kylo moans, adjusting himself before taking more pictures.

“My precious lady. You played with that ass to pleasure yourself while saving your maidenhead for me, didn't you?”

Matt is really working her hole good by the sound of her panting, her eyes glazing over. “That’s so good, baby. Squeeze my fingers.” Matt is looking up at her face now, his mouth coated in her slick, the force of his fingering rocking her small body gently. “Let go, baby girl, cum for us. Let us see how much you like this tight arse being full.”

They hold her as she melts, Ben above and Matt below, her small body quivering. Ben can tell when Matt pulls his fingers from her by the soft sign that escapes her lips.

Matt leans up to kiss her lips gently, “I can tell you really enjoyed that Baby, but we are definitely going to have to stretch you more before you’re ready to take us.”

Rey nods in a daze, “Okay.” She reaches up to grab Matt when he starts to move away, “Don’t go.”

Matt kisses her soundly then lifts to kiss the tip of her nose, “I need to go wash my hands, I’ll be right back.”

She pouts as he leaves the bed, not noticing that Kylo had laid between her thigh until he sucks her clit between his lips. “Kip!”

Her hands are in his hair until Ben grabs one and Kylo the other, “Behave, he wants to taste you too.” Ben reaches for her other hand and leads them both to the mattress above her head. “Leave them there, sweetheart.” He holds them until she nods in agreement then stands, his eyes on her face as he unbuttons his shirt. Rey’s eyes are on his fingers even as her hips try to ride Kylo’s face. When the last button slips free, he pushes the two sides apart and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants.

“Where are we, Reyna,” he whispers softly as she licks her lips.

“Oh Benjamin, I’m green… please.”

He pulls the band over his hips and pushes them to the floor, reaching for some oil to stroke himself, “Cum for Kylo and then you can have me.”

She gushes around Kylo’s mouth, her fragrance filling the room and he watches his brother lap it up as if it’s cream. “I think you’ve turned my brother into a kitten, sweetheart… can you feel how he’s lapping up that cream?”

She whimpers, spent for the moment and Kylo pulls away, sucking on his own lips. “So yummy.”

Ben opens a bottle of water and places one arm behind her shoulders, lifting her to drink, “Can’t have you getting dehydrated.” He watches her carefully as she sips, catching her breath until finally she looks up into his eyes.

“I’m ready.” She smiles.

Ben sets the bottle aside then leans down to kiss her lips, unleashing his hunger. “Yes, My lady.”

___________

The Ben that leans over her now is not her sweet man from the bath, nope. This man is the one she imagines running a company or commanding a courtroom. She can feel his eyes as they stroke over her skin as one of the kings of old would study a map for conquest, looking for lands to plunder.

She laughs into his kiss and he smiles, “What?”

She wraps her arms around his neck, “I’m yours.”

Ben rubs his nose along hers with a hum as he covers her body with his, nudging her legs wide with his thighs. “I am also yours, Reyna, if you’ll accept me.” He kisses her softly, raising his body to run his cock along the sensitive, soaked folds of her core.

“Kylo?” She whimpers, panting against Ben’s lips.

“I’m here, my love. It’s okay, you won’t miss it.”

She looks up into Ben’s dark eyes and sees confirmation of what she’s feeling in his body and hands. His arms have wrapped around her, one up the center of her back supporting her head, the other around the back of her hips, tilting them to receive him. His fingers digging slightly into her skin. His hips pulse, raking his dick over her already over sensitive clit, his pupils expanding as he lowers his walls and lets her see all of him.

She’s shaking, her breath quivering but she’s not frightened. She’s never been more aroused in her life and she knows he’s waiting for her, but she can’t remember why so she leans up to suck his lower lip.

“Do you accept me, sweetheart?” His tone softens, coaxing her with his hips.

She grasps onto him tightly, “Yes, please Benjamin.”

The triumph on his face is captivating as he pulls his hips back for a long swipe thru her slit, “I, Benjamin…” _stroke “..._ take you Reyna…” _stroke “_ ... to be my _…”_

His cock aligns with her dripping channel and he pushes forward with a sharp thrust.

“Wife.”

She stiffens with a cry and she can hear them all gasp. Ben is frozen above her, searching her face and she keeps her eyes on his, trying to reassure him but she’s breathless.

“Breathe, Reyna,” Matt growls. “If you don’t you’ll pass out.”

“Come on Kitten, deep breath in… 2, 3, 4.” 

She sucks in one breath, blowing it out then another, her body relaxing as she replenishes her oxygen supply. She wraps her legs higher around Ben’s hips and rocks against him, eyes blowing wide at the stretch. The pain is fading quickly but he’s wide as well as long and she wonders if he will even fit.

Ben chuckles, “It would have been an easier fit if you let us stretch you out.”

“I didn’t realize I said that out loud,” she smiles back.

Ben kisses her soundly, rocking against her but stops as she winces. “New tactic, hold me tight sweetheart.”

She locks her arms and legs as he secures his hold on her and moves to a seated position right in the middle of the bed. 

“Let’s let gravity help, shall we?” Groaning as she slides down a fraction, gripping him like a vise. 

Rey wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself almost off the tip then lets herself back down, moaning at the friction. She’s still shaking and she kisses his plush lips, sucking on them, then the tongue he offers with a loud moan.

Ben is gripping her hips to prevent her from taking him too quickly, his strong arms helping to lift her up and down on the portion of him she’s already taken.

“Oh Ben, it’s so good,” she moans against his mouth and her body relaxes and she falls further down his shaft.

“Fuck yes, Rey. Take me, I’m yours… all yours sweetheart.”

She bounces lightly on him, sliding a little further. She never imagined feeling so full, it's a heady feeling and she smiles at his use of a curse word. “Oh Ben, you feel amazing. I’m so glad it’s you. Thank you, Ben… thank you.” She can feel an orgasm building, his cock sliding across a delicious spot inside of her as her body starts to grip him tighter.

“She’s creaming all over you, Ben.” She hears Kylo mutter and the faint flutter of his camera. She relaxes even more, she’s not missing it and slides down a bit more with a gasp as he hits a different spot inside that makes her gasp.

“Can I cum, Ben? Please…” She gasps on edge of something entirely new, ready to fall over.

He chuckles darkly, “You can cum when you’ve taken the whole thing, sweetheart.”

She leans back to look at him in the eye, and gasps at what she sees. He’s holding back, for her… doesn’t he know? She wants all of him.

“Please help me Ben, I don’t know what to do,” she cries at a loss, her nails gripping him in frustration. 

He kisses her hard, thrusting his tongue deep into your mouth and she whimpers as she submits to his tongue and takes more of him than she thought possible. 

He grips the back of her head again, this time in a firm grip, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Ben please, I need…”

His hips thrust up and she claws his shoulders, “more.. please Ben…” She can feel it now, the place he needs to go and he’s not there yet. He lifts her torso on him then pushes her back down, thrusting up to bottom out deep in her and then he holds her there. “Good girl, there you go, sweetheart. That’s all of me. You did it, Rey. You did it.”

He moans as she rolls her hips slightly and she feels powerful all of a sudden at the way her body has yielded to his. She also feels very, very small. She catches her breath, laying her head against his shoulder. His body surrounds her totally, holding her so close to him. 

“Ben,” she whispers into his neck, “I really want to be under you.”

He chuckles, unlocking his ankles to lay her flat on the bed in front of him. His hands roam up her torso to grasp her breast and squeeze, flicking her nipples until she’s gasping at the throbbing cock still buried in her.

“Rey, I want you to look.” Ben pulls back to rise to his knees, streaks of blood coat his cock and she’s about to flip him on his back to take him herself when he spreads her thighs wide and plunges back in, lifting her hips to meet him.

Rey screams as her orgasm takes her and Ben rides her through it, not letting up until she starts to whimper, he leans down over her kissing her softly. 

“That’s my Lady. Did you like that? That was only your first orgasm on us sweetheart, we are going to to make you feel so good. You want to feel, Rey. Here…” He takes her hand and presses it into her abdomen as he strokes himself in and out of her and her eyes widen at the dual sensation.

“Oh, Ben.”

He continues his rhythm watching the wonder on her face as she revels in the new sensations with a smile. She reaches up for him and he comes to her, her lips capturing his then kissing up to his ear.

“So good, Ben,” she whispers. “So gentle with me, so big, do you feel how you stretch me… my Ben… my love… my husband.”

He cums with a roar and she feels as the spurts of him are forced from his body. She cradles him in her body, holding him close. Turning briefly to see a look of approval in Matt’s gaze as he nods at her. Ben's hips keep twitching as he milks both their bodies of every drop of pleasure, nuzzling his face down into her neck as his body starts to shake.

She holds him close, not commenting on the tears that drip down her neck, running her hands along his body. “Mine.”

He chuckles, kissing her neck. “I am all about being yours,” he murmurs as he lifts his head to kiss her.

“Thank you for giving me what I needed.” She kisses his nose playfully. “Your turn.”

He blushes above her and she gives his shoulder an encouraging push downward. 

Ben sits back on his heels, looking down, searching for the change. “It’s definitely broken,” he muses, immensely pleased with himself.

Kylo leans over his shoulder and snaps a picture, “Before and after accomplished, Kitten.”

She shakes her head at him then refocuses on her Ben, “If you’ve changed your mind it’s fine. I just don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“Hand me a towel,” Ben holds out his hand and one of his brothers hands him a warm cloth. He wraps it around his dick, then lays on his belly between her thighs and kisses the ruptured flesh. “Does it still hurt?” His eyes raise to hers full of uncertainty.

She shakes her head and he leans back down to explore with his soft tongue, watching to see if she flinches. 

She doesn’t, she melts back onto the bed… reaching out a hand for Matt, who comes and wraps his arms around her torso, kissing her cheek as she pushes Ben’s hair out of his eyes. “See, I’m fine.”

He licks every inch of her newly widened opening, relieved that she has not been traumatized by his size. She pushes his head away then grips his chin, raising it to see the pink tinges on his face.

“I’d like a shower before we proceed, if that’s okay.” Her eyes lift to Matt.

Matt looks down at Ben, nodding towards the bathroom. “You clean the both of you up. We’ll change the sheets.”

Ben slides off the edge of the bed then pulls her into his arms, burying his face in her hair as he walks to the bathroom and shuts the door. He sets her on her feet, “You should pee, it prevents UTIs.”

She shakes her head at him, “Yes, I know.”

By the time she has relieved herself, the shower is full of steam, the hot water feels good on her sensitive flesh and she drifts as Ben washes her in silence. Then washes himself.

“How bad was it?” He asks as he’s wrapping her in a towel. 

She lifts up to kiss him, “There’s my soft boy. It was exactly what I wanted, Benjamin. Well done.”

____________

Matt smooths the fresh sheet, tucking in the corner under the mattress then piles the pillows back against the headboard.

“I need a new computer,” Kylo states flatly from across the room where he’s looking at his camera.

“I set you up when we moved, why do you need another one?”

Kylo turns the back of the camera towards him with a smirk. Matt steps closer to see Rey, her head thrown back in orgasm. _Glorious._

Matt rubs his jaw. “So no network card and no wifi, got it.” They were in total agreement on protection of their wife.

“You can clone all my software, right?”

Matt grunts, laying a blanket on the floor in front of the settee and then starts bringing the platters over.

“Oh, a picnic,” Rey exclaims from the door. She’s wearing Ben’s white shirt, his brother following dressed only in his pants.

Matt wraps his arms around her when she rushes into his chest and kisses her forehead, breathing her in. “Are you okay, baby girl?”

She looks up at him, her smile bright. “Yes, I’m green.”

“We are going to eat and Kylo has something he wants to show you,” Matt whispers as he holds her close, closing his eyes to memorize the feeling of her in this moment.

They spend the next half hour, feeding each other morsels with their fingers, passing around the camera then Ben pops the champagne as Matt retrieves the cake.

“That’s from Rose’s shop.” Rey's eyes are wide.

Kylo chuckles, “That reminds me brothers-mine, we are expected for dinner at the farm every Wednesday at 6pm from now on…”

Rey squeals, “Really? Rose invited you? Omg, Finn will… I don’t know what Finn will do…”

Matt hands Rey a knife and they all watch as she cuts and lifts a perfect slice, placing it on a dessert plate. She picks up a fork and cuts a bite then lifts it to Ben’s lips.

She smiles as Ben’s lips slide off the fork, all of them chuckling at the moan that escapes his throat.

“I wasn’t sure what cake you would like, we haven’t had a good Italian Creme in ages,” Kylo admits as she feeds Matt a bite.

“I’m an orphan, if it’s sweet, I like it,” she admits as she raises her fork again, this time for Kylo, immediately kissing his lips. “Thank you, Kip. It’s more than I imagined and exactly what I needed.”

Kylo’s eyes turn glassy at her acceptance of his contribution and Matt feels his chest grow tight at how well she cares for each of them. “I agree, thank you little brother. In fact, I think you deserve a reward. Baby girl, Kylo’s cock is cold.”

Her head whips around to face him, eyes wide staring into his. He can see Kylo behind her, pushing his pants off and placing his back against the front of the settee as he reaches for the small bowl of oil.

“Come here, Kitten,” Kylo growls as he pours the oil over his cock.

Ben clears his throat, “You’re next in birth order Matt.”

Matt keeps his eyes on hers, watching as they dilate. “My eldest brother doesn’t understand Reyna, explain it to him.”

Rey reaches out a hand to Kylo, keeping her eyes on Matt as she guided to the other man’s lap. “Matt is the most possessive, he’s letting both of you go first to signify his commitment to the 4 of us as a group.”

Matt groans as he watches Kylo lift and ease her down over him. “You wanted to experience cock warming and you haven’t had any cake yet.” He cuts her a fairly large piece and picks up a fork.

Kylo pulls, laying her back against him. “This reminds me of something, Kitten.” He grabs her knees and places them outside his legs, spreading her wide for his brothers to see. 

Ben grabs the camera and starts to take pictures as Matt feeds her bite by bite. Kylo has one arm around her hips holding her still, the other caressing her breast under the fabric. “Unbutton the shirt.”

Kylo chuckles then rips the two halves open, exposing her to the lens, pushing her back down when she tries to ride. “Naughty Kitten, you sit there on your cock and eat your cake or I’ll spank your pussy.”

Matt feeds her another bite as Kylo continues to whisper in her ear and Ben takes pictures. “I felt that, your cunt gripping my cock. You like having your pussy spanked. That’s it Reyna, your creme is dripping down my balls. No, relax Ben’s taking pictures, you can see later. I think our girl has a bit of a voyeur/exibitionist streak.” Kylo’s hand climbs to her throat. “It better only be for us, Kitten, while we share with each other, we are not going to share with anyone else. Your body, your moans, your pleasure is just for us. Ours, Reyna. That’s it, it’s ok… you can wait can’t you....”

Rey cries out, unable to see Kylo’s wide grin. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, poor little kitten can’t hold back her orgasms yet. That’s okay darlin’, we have nothing but time. We’ll teach you. You like it when we talk to you, that’s good to know.”

“Open,” Matt lifts a bite to her lips as she’s trying to catch her breath, Kylo still deep inside her and she whimpers, but opens her lips.

“Good girl.”

Kylo has her worked up again by the time Matt puts the final bite in her mouth and they watch as chews, then swallows, breathing hard.

Ben puts the lip of her flute to her lips and tips the fluid into her mouth, wiping her bottom lip with the flat of his thumb. “Our wife.”

She smiles, leaning forward to kiss Ben and moans as Kylo lifts her up and down his cock. She looks over her shoulder at him and he shakes his head, “Keep kissing Ben, I like to watch too.”

She’s trembling again and Matt reaches for the camera, backing up to capture the 3 of them together. She must be close because she curses when Kylo lifts her off his lap entirely and gets up, dragging her to bed and throwing her in the middle.

Ben pulls the camera off the tripod, both of them moving to watch as Kylo bends her legs up, “Hold them up and open Kitten.”

Rey whines as she grasps behind her knees and pulls, her brows furrowed as Kylo presses down on her abdomen, holding her in place with her slit exposed. 

“Time for your pussy spanking.” Kylo grabs his cock and proceeds to spank her with it. 

Matt shifts to capture Ben’s reaction, his mouth hanging open as he palms his cock through his pants. He checks the photo with a grin, big brother had not spent nearly enough time in the clubs.

That thought stops him. Kylo was right, there was no way in hell they were going to share their girl in one of their former play places. 

“Item for our next family meeting,” Matt mutters as he watches Rey gasp out her pleasure.

Ben hums, his eyes not leaving her dripping cunt.

“We need a playroom. I’m not taking our wife out to play in public.”

Kylo stops just as Rey is on the edge. “We can use the one upstairs. I’d want to redecorate it at least first.”

“Nana had a play…” Ben chokes, reaching for a water bottle.

Matt laughs, “You can’t think of it that way brother mine, this is Rey’s home now. It’s Rey’s playroom.”

“Rey is right here and she doesn’t like you talking about her as if she’s not,” Rey struggles as Kylo pins her.

“There’s my feisty kitten. You realize you just referred to yourself in the third person, right?” Kylo leans down and kisses her. “Grab your knees, kitten. I’m going to spank it until you cum and then we’ll give you a taste of being dicked down.”

“Green,” Rey cries, pulling back on her legs. It doesn’t take long and she’s screaming around Kylo’s cock as he empties deep in her core, kissing her face, whispering how good she’s been.

Matt sets the camera aside, watching as Kylo rubs her legs to stimulate circulation then places a bottle of water to her lips, holding her close. _Kylo has always been good at aftercare._ He crosses his arms over his chest and waits, fighting a smile when her eyes run over him as she rests against his brother.

Kylo chuckles, whispers in her ear, and kisses her forehead then heads to the bathroom, leaving her kneeling on the bed.

They stare at each other, completely still, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Rey breaks first, shaking her head with a mischievous smile then turns her back to him, placing her head on the mattress and her ass up in offering.

“Words, Reyna,” he growls.

“I’m green, Matthew,” she moans.

He shakes his head, “What do you need, baby?”

She looks over her shoulder, “Just you.”

“Head down.” She immediately complies, resting her head on her folded arms. 

“It’ll be deeper in this position,”

“Okay.”

“Do you want me to inch in or plunge?”

“Whatever you want is what I want.”

“Really?” Matt highly doubts that. He doesn’t want to frighten her, but maybe… He climbs on the bed, kneeling behind her and runs a hand up her spine to the back of her neck. He presses the front of his pants into her sex, smacking her ass when she wiggles and whines.

“What if I want to bite you.” His fingers tracing the tendon on one side of her neck. He watches as her breathing changes and grabs her hip to keep her still. “What if I want you to claim me?”

“Yes, please.” 

The arousal in her voice makes his dick throb and he pushes his pants down over his hips, aligns himself and inches in so slowly she’s mewing by the time he’s balls deep. He reaches under her, pulling her up to rest on her elbows, planting one hand firmly on the mattress.

“There you go baby, take your dick.”

Kylo is on his knees beside the bed, camera pointed right at her face as she tentatively rocks forward then pushes back against his hips with a low moan, not that she notices.

She finds a rhythm, working them both as she rocks over him, but she’s back to trembling with need… “Help me Matt, please, I’ll be good.”

“Oh baby, you are so good. Look at you. Push back on it baby, take what’s yours. I can feel your cunt gripping me… so so good. Yours, Reyna. Yours. Yours. Yours. Yours.”

He growls, holding back his own orgasm as she clenches with a roar. Kylo saying his name is the only warning he gets before she’s fighting to get away and he grabs her hips, holding her still on him. She claws the sheets, twisting and kicking as he pulls her up to him and kroons, “There she is. It’s okay, baby girl. I have you. I’m here. I know… it’s intense. Let it have you. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

She settles to his voice, her body still trembling in his firm embrace and she whimpers, “You didn’t bite me.”

He chuckles, kissing her hair, “I didn’t bite you yet.”

“You didn’t cum,” she pouts.

“You said you wanted what I want,” he murmurs in her ear and she stills. His knees surround hers, pushing them together and she moans as her body closes in around him still deep in her. He sits back on his ankles, her little feet trapped beneath him as he keeps their hips locked together.

“Are you ready?” He keeps his voice soft in her ear, smiling when she nods. “Cross your arms over your chest.” He waits counting her breaths until she complies. “My brave girl,” he growls, pulling her hair to one side as he licks up her neck. He wraps both arms around her, locking her to him and bends them both forward to the mattress.

_Mine_

He pulls back his hips and surges forward. _Mine_

His brave girl is still as he plunges repeatedly into her. His mind chanting: _Mine_

He rakes his teeth over her neck finally, drawing a whimper and he hears her whisper, “Yours.” She then drops, straight into subspace, her body pliant to his need.

“Did she just…” Kylo mutters.

Matt slows, rising to grasp her hips and grind deep. “I need the oil.”

Ben passes him the bowl, a look of concern on his face, watching intently as Matt pours some down the crack of her ass.

“Come back, Reyna.” Matt places his thumb over her ass and pushes, teasing it open. “Come on baby, Benjamin isn’t ready for this yet.”

She whimpers, thrusting out a hand, reaching for something.

“Take her hand Ben,” Matt growls as he starts to thrust.

Rey immediately pulls Ben to her, flat on his back gripping his chin in one hand and his hair in the other. Her mouth descends on his, devouring his lips as Matt feeds her passion.

“Cum Baby. Let it go.” Matt smacks her ass and she cries, hiding her head in Ben’s neck as Matt’s dick explodes inside her.

He pulses 2-3 times then pulls out, digging his thumbs into her asshole to pry her open, the rest of his cum painting the rim and dripping inside. He pushes his seed deep into her rear with a growl. “Mine.”

He drops to the pillows, pulling her out of Ben’s arms to fall on him and kisses his heart into her lips. She had taken him. All of him and he’s not sure he’s ever going to want to stop kissing her.

The ferocity of her kisses matches his and they calm together, eventually kissing with soft lips, tongues and smiles.

They look into each other’s eyes, spent. Words are inadequate to how he feels, how would he ever describe this, but looking at her as she smiles at him, he knows…

She knows.

Still, Nana always told him that women like words, so… “I love you.”

She beams.

He hears her bath being drawn and knows that Kylo is adding epsom salts to ease any soreness. “Kylo is drawing you another bath and Ben is going to give you some ibuprofen. I have been monopolizing your sleep time, so they’re going to stay with you tonight.”

She runs her fingers thru his hair, then down his face with a hum. “That’s totally reasonable, on one condition.”

He brushes a curl out of her face, “And what is that?”

She rolls, pinning his shoulders down and glaring at him. “That you don’t stay up watching us sleep on your monitors.”

The amused gotcha look that crosses her face lets him know he didn’t stop the guilt from flashing across his eyes.

“In fact, I’d prefer that you sleep in your room, so I can find you if I need you.” She kisses him softly.

He wraps her in his arms, kissing her back. “I can do that. I’m going to walk the perimeter, lock things down and then head to bed.”

“Okay Matt, I love you too.”

She grabs a bottle of water and chugs it as he pulls up his pants, gathers up the empty platters, and blows her a kiss as he heads out the door.

As he walks, he notices that which used to be restless inside him is finally at peace.

He smiles.

Content.

His baby.

His wife.

His mate.


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is on one knee in behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder and Matt has straddled the log she is sitting on, his hand rubbing her thigh. “Let us take you home and love you,” he breathes into her ear.  
> She feels Kylo squeeze her hand and she looks into Matt’s eyes and whispers back a soft okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the unplugged breathy version of ‘Something Just Like This’ by Amy Whitney. Which is how I imagine Rey singing it around the campfire. Take a listen if you’re interested. It was originally recorded by the Chainsmokers.
> 
> This is going to be the end for part one.
> 
> Yes, I know there’s much left to accomplish.
> 
> Yes, I’ll be adding a Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Solo Triplets.
> 
> Just wait until Leia wants a real wedding.
> 
> My outlines are vast.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

She leans against Kylo’s shoulder, her hand engulfed in his and listens to the temper of his voice as he talks with Poe and Ben about a client her men are refusing to meet in person so they can spend time with her. She smiles at the memory of Ben’s frustration when he yelled at his mother reminding her that they are on vacation and not available. Surprisingly, Poe, who works with them, was going to be standing in to handhold the temperamental client in question. Good for him.

The fire is blazing bright, Temri is helping little Jess and Lucas place marshmallows on sticks to roast. Finn has brought out his guitar and is strumming while Rose and Maz laugh at Rose’s latest tale from the town’s only bakery and coffee shop.

Family.

Rey looks around at hers and sighs.

Dinner had gone well. Finn had seemed eager to meet the men Rey had claimed as hers, enveloping her in a big hug as an apology. He had seen them all over the farm for the past 2 days, following Rey around like a bunch of ducklings. His joke, not hers.

She smirks.

So far, the triplets have been open to try anything, although they were rather opinionated. 

Matt had taken one look at her office and started mumbling under his breath. When he had asked for her password and she had told him ‘password’, Kylo had almost choked with laughter. They both settled down when the word didn’t work and she put in her substitutions. “Change the P to ?, and the s to 5 and the o to zero then capitalize the last 2 letters.”

She no longer knew her password, it was saved in some weird sort of key that was encrypted on all her devices.

Matt’s reaction to her office had been mild compared to Ben’s with her paperwork. She’s tried to explain that she just filed everything under her social and let the CPA take care of things each year but he’d droned on for hours about liabilities and trademarks until her eyes glazed over. 

Kylo had finally taken her by the hand and walked the property with her as a diversion. She showed him everything; the permaculture orchard, the market garden, greenhouses, sheds, fields of flowers and the animals, his camera clicking away. He fell in love with her sheep with their affectionate personalities and curly wool. It was Kylo that noticed that her furniture was refurbished and that her afghans were handmade. It was Kylo who held her as she cried at dinner when Ben’s and Matt’s not so helpful suggestions and overreaches were interpreted as not being good enough. So Kylo stayed the night in her cottage with her and his older, chastised siblings got sent to their rooms up the hill.

This morning, they had started over. Matt had met her up at the overlook and asked her what she wanted from her website and then listened as she had told him of what she had originally wanted versus what she had to settle for and what frustrated her about her site the most. He listened intently, then asked for an appointment at 3 that afternoon. It wasn’t until he headed back to the house that she realized he hadn’t touched her, only responded to what she initiated. Had she hurt him?

Ben had spent the morning with her and Rose in the orchard, picking apples and pears… and the occasional potatoes, when a plant was found that had died back enough. He watched, amazed when the soft dirt was moved aside, the potatoes pulled from the ground and then the biggest was put back and covered to be harvested next year. 

The girls talked about the history of the property, what made them a profit and what they grew just because it was everyone’s favorites, even when they barely broke even. Rose explained to Ben that those items drew their customers to the more profitable crops. Rose also explained to Ben about Rey’s need to be self sufficient so that she didn’t have to be dependent on anyone who’d potentially let her down.

By 3, Rey was up the hill, but down in the now lit basement as Matt showed her a test site, complete with edited pictures from her existing site as well as the pictures that Kylo had taken the day before. Her blogs were organized, recipes had a page... Lady even had an instagram account. She hugged him, excited when he showed her the button to push, launching her new and vastly improved website. She then looked back and forth between his eyes and lips until he kissed her, apologizing for being an ass.

Before dinner, Ben had presented the three of them a business proposal, delineating costs vs reward of making the farm into a LLC. Details to be discussed later, if they so wished, and miraculously he has not brought it up since.

She looks at Ben, his face partially in shadow from the fire and smiles as he laughs as Poe mimics someone in the office. Poe looks over at her in amazement, mouthing a ‘thank you’ in her direction and she turns her face into Kylo’s shoulder, pleased that Ben is relaxing.

“Rey,” Finn calls across the fire then strums the opening to a song. Not wanting to look at her guys, she closes her eyes and sings softly:

_I've been reading books of old_

_The legends and the myths_

_Achilles and his gold_

_Hercules and his gifts_

_Spider-Man's control_

_And Batman with his fists_

_And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?_

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not lookin' for somebody_

_With some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero_

_Some fairy-tale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to_

_Somebody I can kiss_

_I want something just like this_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_I want something just like this_

_I've been reading books of old_

_The legends and the myths_

_The testaments they told_

_The moon and its eclipse_

_And Superman unrolls_

_A suit before he lifts_

_But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

_She said, where'd you wanna go?_

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not lookin' for somebody_

_With some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero_

_Some fairy-tale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to_

_Somebody I can miss_

_I want something just like this_

_I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

_Where'd you wanna go?_

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not lookin' for somebody_

_With some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero_

_Some fairy-tale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to_

_Somebody I can kiss_

_I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

She can feel them surrounding her as she sings, but she keeps her eyes closed until after Finn strums the last chord. 

Ben is on one knee in behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder and Matt has straddled the log she is sitting on, his hand rubbing her thigh. “Let us take you home and love you,” he breathes into her ear.

She feels Kylo squeeze her hand and she looks into Matt’s eyes and whispers back a soft okay.

All three of them eagerly help with the clean up, packing the dishes they brought into Kylo’s Jeep, as well as helping Maz load up her brood, sending all the leftovers home with her. They all blush when the petite woman pats Ben’s cheek and tells them they are all good men before driving off.

They return to the fire and chat with Finn, Rose and Poe while waiting for Rey. Finally, Rose’s alarm sounds on her phone.

“Ok, I’m supposed to tell Kylo to drive Ben home and as for you Matt…” Rose exaggerates her Ts. “She has a 5 minute head start on you heading up the trail.”

Matt runs.

He almost feels sorry for his baby girl, he knows every foot of territory between their houses and he takes a shortcut to get ahead of her. He stops, crouching low to the ground to listen for her, but hears nothing. He surges ahead, reaching the top of the trail he took her down earlier this afternoon then heads back down the hill to flank her. His skin is tight, heart pumping and he can’t stop smiling. Such a good good…

His foot slides off an object in the dark path and he falls forward, tucking into a roll to protect himself. He reaches for the object to discover it is a shoe… her shoe.

He looks up and, in the moonlight he can see a shadow, waving in the breeze coming from the river. He picks up her shoe and reaches for it, his fingers touching what feels like denim… Her jacket.

He pulls his keys out of his pocket and slips Ren’s whistle between his lips. A high pitch whine accompanied by frenzied growls float up the hill and Matt runs in the direction of the overlook, barely registering Ren’s pitiful whimpers when he finds Rey on the ground by the bench, her hair over her face.

“What the…'' his breath is knocked plum out of him as his feet are yanked out from under him. His body jerks and spins from the force of being flipped upside down. 

_That little minx. How did I fall for this?_

Rey is sitting crossed legged, clapping her hands in delight. “I caught you!” 

Taking out her phone, she snaps a few pictures and he hears the whoosh as she texts them, probably to his brothers. 

“What did you do to Ren?” The dog is whining pitifully, his ears down in shame.

Rey giggles, “It’s Lady’s chest harness. I don’t think he expected me to tie him to the tree.” She crawls to him and kisses him soundly, offering him her tongue. Which distracts him from the click of the handcuffs that traps his wrists.

“You are so gone for me.” Rey shakes her head.

“If you wanted to tie me up…” 

She kisses him again with a growl, her fist in his hair, angling his mouth under hers. “When I want to leash my beast, I’ll do it myself. I don’t need your permission.” She pulls his shirt from his jeans, baring his chest, but covering his face as she stands. She runs her hands over his abs and then he feels his belt being pulled from his loops. 

He realizes that she’s standing on the links between the cuffs, pinning his arms over his head and blinks rapidly examining his situation. He needs to be careful, he could easily hurt her if he struggles too much. And he is very curious as to where she plans to take them. “I’m taking notes Baby Girl, there’s a thing called payback and it’s coming for you soon.”

His pants are opened so forcefully, he’s sure she’s broken the zipper, but that is nothing compared to the way she plants her face right into the opening, her nose inhaling the nest of hair at the base of his leaking cock.

“Reyna,” he growls. “Your little mouth has to wait, Kylo…”

“Oh yes, Kylo told me all about the rules the 3 of you made without me. I am NOT impressed.” She places the tip of her tongue right against his Prince Albert and flicks the ring, then slurps at the fluid dripping off of him. “You do taste so yummy.”

She squats down, lifting the shirt to look into his face, “How long is it safe to leave you inverted?”

When he hesitates to answer, she pinches his nipples and then twists.

“20 minutes, and leave yourself time to get me down.” He’s panting, on the edge of his control. The shirt drops back over his face as she rakes her nails up his chest towards his open pants, her face nuzzling against the length of him. 

“I missed you last night,” she pouts.

He sucks in several deep breaths, trying to stabilize the rush of his blood to his head. “I’m sorry baby, let me down so I can hold you.”

“Not until I get to taste.” She spits and then her wet hand grasps him firmly at his base, twisting as she starts to lap his head like an ice cream cone. 

She feels fantastic and he can stop his hips from gyrating, eager now to give her what she needs. His baby has a feral side and it has come out to play. Before he can even think of how to hold out his dick is handing over its creme and her lips surround his opening and sucks. The moan from her throat telling him that she’s savoring every drop. She hugs him, and it’s an odd sensation, arms around his waist but her face is in his groin and he can’t help but chuckle.

She sits down immediately in front of him, her hands on the handcuffs, rubbing his wrists as she sets him free.

He pulls off his shirt and grabs her by the hair, bringing her lips to his and letting her know that his hunger is in no way close to being sated.

Ren whimpers behind them. 

“Let him go, baby girl,” he whispers softly and she scurries to comply.

She unclips the d-ring holding his harness to the chain around the tree and Ren bounds over to him to lick his face. “Down.” Ren drops to the ground, rolling over to bare his belly. _The dog is not dumb._

It’s not that his girl is dumb, she’s just too innocent to know what she’s started yet. He silently watches her as she goes to another tree, using the light from her phone to look for her pull. “Ready, Matt?”

He reaches his hands towards the ground, “Go.”

He drops, rolling into a seated position, his knees to his chest as he works on the noose around his ankles, taking deep breaths to recalibrate his equilibrium. 

“Ms. Sabine had rabbits,” Rey’s tone is conversational. “Occasionally, one would escape it’s pen and she’d set a snare for it. And then there was the occasional predator. She taught me how to bait a trap for those.”

He looks over his shoulder to find her sitting very still on the bench, her eyes locked on him. “You adapted those lessons pretty well.”

She starts to fidget. “Did you enjoy it?”

He stands and starts to move towards her slowly. _If she runs right now, I’m not sure she’ll be able to walk tomorrow._

She bites her lip. “You did say I could take it at my pace. But… It’s dark and I don’t know these trails well yet. I could get hurt.” She sticks out her lip in an exaggerated pout. He lifts her to stand on the bench, his arms holding her close and then he turns his back to her.

“What are you doing?” Rey stomps her little foot against the bench and he’s fighting to not laugh out loud.

“Climb on.” She’s mumbling a little but she climbs on his back and he reaches for his shirt and her jacket before starting towards the house at a fair pace.

Kylo laughs when he sees her riding piggyback across the back porch, “Oh Kitten, you are in so much trouble.”

“Payback is coming, but not tonight,” Matt promises.

Ben is chuckling too as he descends the stairs with a pile of blankets in his arms. “I would have thought she’d look more ravaged.”

“I thought he would have kept her under him until dawn,” Kylo quips.

“She didn’t run,” Matt grumbles.

“Some hunters like the chase,” Rey kisses his cheek from over his shoulder as he sets her on a lounge. “I’ve always preferred to use a snare. Caught you,” she whispers.

“I think Baby Girl would like to see the stars as we love her tonight.”

___________

“I always see stars when I love her,” Ben mutters to himself, arranging the blankets over the oversized lounge. He hears her gasp and looks to find tears in her eyes. Watching her cry at dinner the night before had gutted him and he’s rushing to her side. “Please don’t cry, I never want to make you cry ever again.” He’s kissing her cheeks, her eyes, her nose as he pulls her into his lap. Her hands travel up his chest and into his hair, pushing his face back to look into his eyes.

“Ben.” The look of awe on her face and the breathless way she says his name has heat rushing to his face. “You see stars when you love me?”

“I’ve rubbed off on him, it’s his turn to wax poetic,” Kylo quips behind them.

Ben tries to turn to glare at him but Rey pulls his lips to hers and all thought leaves his head. Her lips are open, soft and move so slowly over his, her tongue lapping and teasing. He feels her small hands at his waist, pulling his shirt out of his pants and up over his head. The way she grabs his face is tender and he can see his future in the brightness of her gaze as she moans his name.

“Ben.”

His hands move over her back to free her shirt to discover… lace?

He picks her up and stands her on her feet, keeping his eyes on hers. “Show us.”

“Show us what,” Kylo asks, leaning forward from his seat.

Ben ignores his brothers as he watches Rey bend to remove a shoe, then open the snap of her cargo pants, pushing them down and kicking them off her feet. Her shirt covers her ass, but there’s a hint of delicate fabric peeking out below the hem.

Kylo moves to stand behind her when she hesitates. “Did Kitten dress up for us? Let me help you.” His hands run over her hips to the hem of her shirt, “Hands up.”

She lifts her hands over her head as Kylo pulls the shirt up revealing a darling little cap sleeve romper in black lace.

“My Lady,” Ben breathes, raising his hand towards her.

She shakes her head with a smile. “Your turn.”

He stands long enough to open and push his pants over his hips, then removes his shoes, socks, pants and boxers, spreading his legs wide for her gaze. He can hear his brothers also disrobing but doesn’t dare move his eyes from her mouth as she licks her lips.

“Bring me a blanket, Benjamin.”

He reaches without looking, grabbing the first piece of fabric his fingers touch and stands to take it to her. She folds it into a thick pad and places it at her feet, looking up into his eyes then glances at her feet with a smirk. He hits his knees, his arms around her waist and presses his face to her stomach.

“I love you, Ben.” Her nails lightly scratch his scalp as he clings to her, kissing her belly through the lace. “Can you kiss lower?”

He looks up into her face as he spreads his knees, his ass on the blanket and neck dipping to lick her lace covered slit. When she moans, he does it again, and again, and again, his eyes never wavering from hers.

He sees Matt look over her shoulder down at him with a wink, “Let’s help big brother out, lil one.” Matt lifts one of her thighs and places it over his shoulder, opening her to him and he moans as he sucks her slick from the fabric then plunges into her folds. He can feel her legs tremble and watches as Matt lifts her arms up and places her hands around his neck then covers her breasts and squeezes.

Fresh slick drips into his mouth as he continues to lave her with his tongue, his hands grasping her ass.

“What do you want Kitten, what can we give you tonight?” Kylo’s voice is deep and on edge.

Rey whimpers into the night, on edge of orgasm but doesn’t answer his brother, so he pulls his tongue away from her clit, denying her.

The symbolism isn’t lost on his intelligent Lady and she whines, thrusting her hips into his face as Matt chuckles and nips her neck with his teeth.

“I want to suck your cocks.” She’s so demanding when she’s aroused and Ben’s dick throbs, yearning for her attention.

Kylo steps into their side, running a thumb over her lips. “Your throat isn’t ready for fucking yet, Princess.”

Her pussy throbs against his face and Ben growls into her as he sucks her lips, plans forming as he grips her cheeks, pulling them apart,

Rey shudders in their hold, “I said suck. Please, I want to cum with a cock in my mouth. You have got to stop making rules without me.”

Matt chuckles, “Reasonable requests. Cum for Ben then we are going to peel this delicious scrap of cloth off of you and let you have all the cock you can take.”

Kylo tongues her mouth, Matt rolls her nipples and Ben watches as he pushes the leg over his shoulder high to suck her clit between his teeth and roll it with his teeth, determined to make it so sensitive that a breath will set her off for the rest of the night.

Matt catches her around her waist as she screams her release into Kylo’s mouth, Ben smiling at having the best seat in the house as he can see and feel her come apart, her sex physically pulsing its need.

She is still gasping for breath as Ben stands, capturing her lips as he lifts her away from his brothers to lay her on the lounge. Shivers run over her skin and he covers her, his body heat warming her as her legs are nudged apart by his hips and he enters her in one thrust.

“Black lace,” Ben growls as he languidly strokes himself in and out of her cunt. “Our girl likes being called Princess,” he tells his brothers, keeping his pace slow and methodical.

“How can you tell?”

“Her little pussy throbs externally and she gifted me with loads of her cream.” Ben thrusts his tongue into her mouth, sharing her taste as her body begins to shake. He adds a grind of his pubic bone against her on his downward thrust and keeps his pace steady as he rides her through her next 2 orgasms.

“My wife,” he groans in her ear as he releases deep inside her, her body laying limp beneath him. 

Ben feels a tap on his shoulder so he rolls off to lay beside her, breathing deeply to catch his breath as Matt takes his place to rock in and out of her at a very similar pace as she whimpers under him.

“Oh Baby, so soft and relaxed. Ben did such a good job taking care of his Lady, didn’t he?” 

Ben smiles at her gasping ‘yes’, turning on his side to watch her face as she revels in the slide of Matt’s cock.

“She left a mess of him,” Kylo interjects. “He’s spent for the moment, she should clean up her mess.” Kylo smirks at Ben’s glare as Matt flips her over and moves her head by her hair to Ben’s groin.

Her lips gently sucking in his oversensitive limp dick has his abs clenching as he half sits, cradling her head to him as his hips tremble. Her tongue laps the moisture of their combined fluids and she moans her pleasure at the taste, her mouth vibrating against him as he roars out into the night.

“That’s enough, Kitten… try a hard one now,” Kylo whispers, offering her his cock.

Ben watches as she looks his brother over then stretches out her little tongue to taste the bubble of liquid at the tip. She smiles, looking up at Kylo with a gleam in her eyes as she opens her lips and envelopes the head.

Her eyes widen as Matt deepens his slow strokes, pushing her further onto Kylo and Kylo wraps a hand around his dick so she doesn’t take him too far.

“Look at our pretty pretty Princess, spit roasted between 2 of her cocks.” Kylo cups her chin in his hand, urging her to keep her eyes on his. “Just think what it will feel like when one of us is also in your ass. You want that too kitten? All 3 of us together?”

Ben reaches under her to lay his finger on her clit and she goes over again. “She’s so on edge all the time.”

Kylo thrust his hips slowly, “It’s those naughty books, I tell you. Women have been hiding them from us, there is so much material. I thought I had a dirty mind. These authors are dirty girls.”

Matt growls, “Oh, she liked that. You want to be our dirty girl too, Reyna?”

Ben pinches her clit and she screams as Kylo pulls away and squats to look into the face of their wife.

“You can be anything you want with us, Reyna,” he promises. “Good. Bad. Naughty. Dirty. Precious… anything. We are yours.”

Rey leans forward to kiss him gently then looks over her shoulder, “Matt, can I ride please?”

Matt pulls out, stroking his cock as he looks at her exposed flesh. “Kylo, lay down, she wants to ride.”

Ben rolls off to give Kylo room, sitting at the bottom of the lounge to watch as she slides down over his brother. 

“I think I get your voyeurism now,” he whispers to Matt as she starts a slow gentle rocking motion.

Matt chuckles, climbing behind her between Kylo’s knees. “Watch this,” he says as he spreads her cheeks and laps at her ass.

Kylo grasps her hips and keeps her pace slow. “She’s gripping my cock, I’m not going to last long.” He moves her faster along him, “Cum for me Kitten, be good, cum on my cock. So good, Reyna… our good girl likes having her ass rimmed. Does Matt feel good, is he opening you up? I bought you some new toys, they’ll be here soon. Got you a pretty pink jewel to decorate that little ass… can’t wait to paint you in it… You’ll look so precious pet so…”

Rey’s cry echoes off the porch and into the night, drawing Ren from the shadows before he disappears back into the trees. 

Kylo turns her to lay side by side and Matt crowds her from behind. Ben reaches out to grasp her tiny ankle, his thumb tracing circles around the bone.

 _My family._ Ben watches them with a smile, then flips a blanket over them when Rey starts to chill.

Matt bats at the blanket confused, then pulls Rey into his lap, lifting her and walking to the hot tub. “She needs water.”

He walks her right in and lays her one the submerged lounge, reaching a hand out as Kylo brings the bottles. Ben accepts his and sinks below the water, rolling his neck. Rey is immediately across his lap, her fingers running up his neck. “Did I hurt you?”

He cradles her to him, placing the water at her lips and tilts it for her to drink. “No, sweetheart. I highly enjoyed that.” He bends his lips to her ear and drops his voice, “I’m yours to command at any time.”

She tilts her head and asks, “You don’t want to command me?”

He pushes her head to his shoulder and cradles her. “I do and I will. Rarely will it be sexual, I’m the one that is in charge of protecting us. It’s not negotiable.”

“Rarely,” she asks, looking at his brothers.

“I’ll top you Kitten, don’t worry.” Kylo blows her a kiss then looks towards Matt. “And just wait until you ask us for kids. Matt will be fierce.”

Rey giggles looking at Matt then hides her face in Ben’s neck, relaxing in his arms. Ben lays his head on hers and closes his eyes, drifting until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Matt’s full focus is on their sleeping girl as he lifts her and carries her out of the tub, up the steps and into the house, Kylo in the lead, opening the door. Ben wraps a towel around his hips, shaking his head at the trail of water leading into the house. He picks up the discarded clothing and blankets, taking them to the laundry room then, mops the path from the kitchen to the stairs.

He climbs the steps with a towel, looking for wet spots and heads for his shower, washing quickly then brushing his teeth.

“Ben,” Kylo calls, popping his head in. “She’s asking for you.”

Ben dries his mouth. “Are you going to paint?”

“For a little while,” Kylo shrugs.

Ben moves past him heading to the Master, “Don’t stay up too late. She won’t like that.”

“Yes, Dad,” Kylo calls as the attic door closes.

Matt is kissing her forehead as he shuts the door. “Rest, baby. I’ll be here in the middle of the night when you want me.”

“Or…,” She looks over her shoulder at Ben and smiles. “Ben. I need your help, you’re our resident lawyer. How do I give permission to have sex when I’m asleep or half asleep without having to wake up and say green?”

_What?_

“I think you just did, sweetheart.” Ben turns off the light then slips between the covers, trying to hide his thickening erection. 

“You just want morning wood,” Matt murmurs in the darkness as Rey giggles then sighs in contentment.

Ben lays there, listening as her breathing evens out, remembering how pliant she had become from his gentle loving, then pictures slipping into her sleeping form. Would her breathing hitch? Would she moan? Could he get her to the brink of orgasm before she woke?

“I’m surprised,” Matt whispers. “You're thinking about it.”

Ben doesn’t answer, just moves closer, reaching out to place his hand on her hip.

There’s not much he would deny her, she owns him and she’s also right about another thing.

“Family meeting tomorrow,” he murmurs back as he drifts. The last thing he hears is an affirmative grunt then his subconscious takes over, mapping out a future around his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments.
> 
> The triplets will return soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @lady0fhaven


End file.
